Acceleracers Live
by Rae Kitano
Summary: The story of a mans obsession with the Hot Wheels Accleracer movies that he attempts to bring it to life.
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

**_Disclaimer : I am in no way affiliated with Mattel or any other company and/or persons mentioned in this story._**

**_Charaters, places and team and vehcile names are of my own design._**

Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Rowan stopped by his brother's house to give Nathan, his nine year old nephew, his birthday present. He drove through the large gates and down the circular drive towards the Mansion.

He got out of his car and walked in through the front oak doors. He could hear loud noises coming from the back of the mansion and Rowan made his way towards them. He knew they would be in the Back Room, as his brother Graham had fondly called it.

The Back Room was a huge room dedicated to everything Graham thought important to him self. Everything Graham had every collected was found in this room along the walls. Every wall except the one running along the back of the room, that one was bare and stone white. When the projector was turned on the entire wall became its screen. Rowan smiled, Graham always loved his entertainment systems large, loud and expensive.

Graham was Rowan's only family and he always made an effort to drop past on birthdays. "Only on birthdays" Graham would tell.

As he went in he observed a group of people standing off to one side talking and along the large circular black leather lounge sat seven boys all Nathan's age watching the big screen. He looked at the screen to see what they were watching.

It was a digital animation with cars racing against each other. The graphics were amazing, the sound awesome and Rowan watched it until Graham saw him standing there and welcomed him in. That was the first time Rowan had seen Hot Wheels Acceleracers and he was hooked.


	2. Chapter 2  The Idea

Chapter 2

**The Idea**

Being born to wealth had its advantages. For one Rowan never had to work as hard as some people he had met over the year to get what he wanted. Secondly, it was easier to accumulate more wealth and over the years Rowan and amassed many millions. He would not say that he himself never worked hard, he had and still did, but he was bored. Bored with business, finance and commerce. He wanted to do something different, something never done before, something that burned deep within him.

That something was born a year ago in the Back Room of his brother's house. After he had learnt that the movie they had been watching was Acceleracers The Ultimate Race, Rowan had the next day purchase the four DVD set and gone home to watch them.

They fascinated him, drew him in, and had him hook. Nights when he would get home late from a business meeting tired and exhausted he would put one of the DVD's on and sit and watch it. It had become his world, his escape and his obsession. An obsession that only got stronger the more times his watched.

So getting home late one night and putting on Highway 35 The World Race, were it all started, he closed his eyes and imagined if such a thing could exist in this world. Wheel of Power, racing realms, super powered cars they were things that could only be created for television but teams racing against each other; that could be arranged.

He could hear Dr Tezla speaking to Vert through the speakers, talking of the best drivers to compete in a World Race. Well why couldn't he do the same thing. Of course Rowan was going the need a team of people whom would be able to help him with his idea and it was going to have to make him money to be worth his while.

And so the idea was born to Rowan and he smiled as he opened his eyes to watch the rest of the movie.


	3. Chapter 3  Morning Angel

AN : This chapter is very long, sorry

Chapter 3

**Morning Angel**

Leah James was up early. The sun had not yet risen as she headed of towards work. The morning was crisp and the streets were quiet. A few taxis were present but very few people were up this early in the morning. Leah kept a steady pace as she made her way down the streets toward the large white sculptured building that she worked in.

She liked getting to work early, liked the quietness in the office before anyone else arrived. She reflected on her decision to move to the city three year ago, it had been the best thing she had ever done, not that she had thought that at the time of the move. She had been terrified and alone. She had had to leave her home; leave the pain and horror, but she refused to think about it. That was another life and this was a new one.

At twenty-six Leah felt more alive now then she ever did. She looked at her reflection as she walked passed the large windows of the empty office buildings. Tall and curvy was how she would have described herself. Her long brown hair tired back from her long oval face.

She had often heard people refer to her as beautiful but she didn't really think so, she would have said handsome, maybe but never beautiful. No she thought of the spray of freckles across her cheeks and nose and her bright green eyes. She liked her eyes but not her freckles. Sun kisses her mother had called them when she was little. The thought made her smile.

She reached the building and headed around the back to gain access. No one was around this hour of the morning and some time ago she had acquired a key to the rear entrance of the building. Unlocking the door she made her way to the stairs and up to the sixth floor.

As she stepped out into the spacious foyer she could see a light coming from the passageway to her left. She smiled, only one other person would be here earlier than her. She made her way down the passageway towards the door that was slightly ajar. She knocked and as she entered she heard "Morning Angel".

Rowan was sitting in front of the wide screen television watching Breaking Point. He had not looked up, as he knew it would be her at this hour. She smiled and she joined him on the couch. As she watched the cars racing across the screen she reflected on the sheer luck that she had gotten a job with Rowan Gill.

* * *

She had been in the city for two months and had already had twenty two job interviews that had gone nowhere. Though irritation after being told she did not have the experience needed for the job she had just applied for Leah had read every job advertised on the Internet and had found one that had caught her eye. The ad had read.

"Is there a burning deep inside you for something different?

Have you ever wanted to be part of something that was mind blowing?

Seeking young motivated people to help build a dream,

No experience necessary."

It made Leah laugh and wondered just what the job was about and deciding she had nothing to loose she submitted her resume. She had not really given it much thought after that so when she had gotten a phone call a few days later day to arrange an interview for the job she was surprised.

She had arrived for the interview in the same offices that she worked in now. She had worn her navy skirt and jacket with a white blouse. She did not wear high heeled shoes as she was a tall woman and found being even talker than most people uncomfortable.

When she sat down in front of Rowan Gill the first time she had wondered if applying for the job had been a terrible mistake. She looked around the room. It was a large office and along one wall were pictures of cars with drivers next to each car. All seemed to be from the same subject matter but she had no idea what that might have been.

She looked back to Rowan Gill, he looked opposing in his black suit. She would have said he was in his early forties; his hair was dark with slight traces of gray on the sides above his ears. He had light blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul and they made her squirm where she sat.

He smiled at her and said in a low deep voice, "Relax Ms. James, I don't bite"

Leah looked at him and began to laugh.

"That's better" he said.

He had her resume in his hand and he put it down in front of him. He studied her for a moment; her long brown hair was tied back to the top of her head with a large clip. She wore very little makeup, which he preferred and her overall appearance pleased him. He went on.

"You refer to yourself here as Ms., does that mean you are married".

What a strange question to ask Leah thought, they had not asked about her marital status before as she had written on her resume single.

"I am separated from my husband", she told him and wished she had not as soon as she had said it.

He merely nodded and wrote something down on her resume she could not see. Single, she was single, why didn't she just say that, it was written there right in from of him, stupid, stupid she thought.

"In your resume you wrote that you had worked as a receptionist at your fathers motor garage until the business was sold. Is that all you have done.

Leah could feel her temper rising now; this was how it had been at the other interviews only they had not been as forward as this man.

"Yes, that is all I have done." She replied never taking her eyes of him. "Your employment advertisement had read No Experience Necessary"

"Yes that's right", he replied, "So please tell me Ms. James, why are you here".

The question took her by surprise. She stared at him and said slowly "Why am I here"

"Yes, Ms. James, why are you here, can you tell me honestly why you applied for this job."

Leah looked out the window behind Rowan, she was furious with herself now for coming here, she thought to just get up and leave immediately but she didn't. She looked back at him and taking in a small breath she answered him.

"I moved to the city two months ago. I thought moving here would give me better opportunities of getting a job but it seems to be a little harder than I first thought. In my frustration I search all the employment fields on the Internet and saw your advertisement. " Leah shrugged. "I thought.." she paused thinking if the next words would be appropriate but he told her to be honest. She went on "I thought, what the hell I've got nothing to loose."

Rowan smiled at that. He had been interviewing people for three weeks now and most of them had been idiots, now finally someone who had some spark. He had seen the colour in her cheeks rise when he had questioned her about her lack of past employment and had wondered if she might get up and leave as some had already done.

He leaned back into his chair and said, " Well put Ms. James".

He then got up and walked over to the wall to the pictures Leah had already observed. He raised a hand to them and asked, "Do you know what these picture refer to Ms. James." Leah shook her head.

"No, I don't", she said.

"They are my obsession," he replied "and I want to make it real."

Leah stood and walked over to the pictures. The one in front of her was of a sleek looking racing car with Teku down the side and a man leaning against the car. There were ten pictures like this one but each one a different vehicle and character. Leah's brow creased, she did not understand.

Rowan had walked back to his desk and when Leah turned to look at him he was sitting on the edge of his desk now with his arms folded over his chest looking at her.

"They are Acceleracers, a digital animation created by Mainframe Inc for the Hot Wheels brand by Mattel." He told her.

"It sounds strange Ms. James and believe me it is, but since the first moment I saw Acceleracers I have been a man possessed and now I want to bring them to life, I want to create a world with racing tracks of master design for drivers with great skill who will rise to the challenge of racing them and I want people to join me who truly have the desire to help me build this dream."

"Are you one of those people Ms. James".

Leah stared at him. Build tracks, race cars, bring fictional characters to life.

"You should be talking to Steven Spielberg Mr. Gill", Leah finally replied.

He laughed aloud then and said, "I am, but my idea is a little more complex than making a movie". He went on.

"Very few people have come before me whom I have felt are good for the job. I have a feeling about you Ms. James that tells me you might just be what I am looking for". He walked back around the desk and from inside the top draw he pulled out a small black case and handed it to Leah.

"Open it", he told her. Leah opened the case and inside was five DVD's.

"Please watch these Ms. James. The first four are Acceleracers movies the fifth explains what it is I would like to achieve with them. If you think you would like to be apart of my obsession then please come back to these offices this Saturday at 5.30pm."

Leah left the interview thinking Rowan Gill was mad and decided that this defiantly was not for her.

* * *

But Leah's curiosity eventually got the better of her and she watched the DVD's. She did not think much of them but a thrilling tale that any young boy might like but for a full-grown man to have such an obsession seems alien to Leah. But still she watch the fifth DVD outlining what it was Rowan Gill wanted to achieve and it seemed like utter madness.

To create ultimately eight tracks that can be pulled down and recreated into different configurations to challenge twelve driver skills and abilities. The drivers would race against each other for the ultimate title of world champion.

Drivers would also be grouped into four's creating three teams. These team would also race against each other and the team with the most wins would be deemed the greatest in the world when the races were over. Rowan Gill had mapped out everything that he wanted his Acceleracer world to be nothing was left out. Leah was amazed at how much thought had been put into it. She knew it would take years to achieve but time was what he had, time and too much money.

In the days leading up to Saturday Leah had thought of Rowan's offer. Most times she just thought it crazy and wanted no part of it but with no other offers from interviews coming from any of the other employment advertisements she had applied for she began to seriously consider Rowans offer. And by 5.30pm that Saturday she was once again stepping out of the lift into the spacious foyer.

She was surprised to see several people also waiting there. Leah walked over to a vacant chair next to a small slender girl with bright red hair. They smiled at each other but said nothing.

That night she had been dazzled by the sheer passion Rowan had for his "obsession". He spoke like a man with a dream so real that it was hard to not believe it could not be real. After that night Leah never looked back, she had found that burning passion deep within her and Rowans dream had suddenly become her dream.

Returning to the present, she stood up and left Rowan to watch the movie. There was no point talking to him until the movie had finished. He would come seeking her out them. She left the office and headed down to her own.

It was a beautiful office, large and warm to the eye. She sat down at her desk and turned her computer on. She began checking emails and replying to those that needed her attention first. It was just after 8 am when Rowans came walking into her office, Leah stopped typing and looked at him as he sat in the chair opposite her.

He looked much the same as when she had first met him perhaps a little grayer and his eyes no longer seemed to be those piercing blue colour that had made her feel uncomfortable all those years ago. Over time she had discovered the kindness in his eyes and it had not taken them long to become very good friends. She had shared with him and only him her pain and loss of her past and had learnt through him to trust again.

"Well Angel, we're almost there". His smile was wide; it had been wide for days now. Everything was finally coming together. The location for the races had been found; the Acceledrome was in its final stages of construction. The tracks had been designed and were now being manufactured. Hundreds of people working thousands of hours day and night, working on one man's dream. Leah smiled back.

"Almost there, now all we need are the drivers".

"That", replied Rowan, "is going to be the easy part". He leaned forward in the chair looking at Leah he said calmly. "I have a new job for you"

"You want me to help find the drivers", she asked him.

"No, he replied, I want you to be one of the drivers".


	4. Chapter 4  Heavenly Light

Chapter 4

**Heavenly Light**

Hannah Brown got to the office just after nine thirty. She had long since given up trying to get there before nine like everyone else. Though the other always gave her a small disapproving look when she would arrive, Rowan had never said anything to her and so she let it go.

Anyway had she not shown her dedication to the project was strong, if not stronger than any of the others? How many nights had she worked back or weekend she had come in to get the job done? No one else was as dedicated as her, no one except Leah and Rowan himself.

Hannah grimaced to herself as she thought of Leah, probably with Rowan now sitting huddled together laughing about something. As she headed to her small office down the back of the building she thought of how she had come to be here.

She was eighteen, straight out of school and eager to get a job that earned her some money. She had for the longest time had a dream of traveling the world and being responsible for no one but herself. Rowan's advertisement was the first she had seen and thought it had her name all over it.

The interview itself with Rowan had been awful. He had seemed so menacing and frightening to her but he had given her five DVD's and asked her to come back and that was the beginning. She knew then as she did now that this job would pay off handsomely if she saw it through to the end and that was exactly what she was going to do.

As she walked past Leah's office Hannah saw she was on the telephone. Her face seemed annoyed at something. Oh well thought Hannah maybe today was going to a good day after all. Not that Hannah didn't like Leah; they had begun working for Rowan with the same enthusiasm but it had not taken long for Leah to become, as Rowan liked to refer to her as his "Angel".

Leah had a knack of getting the things Rowans wanted done with little fuss. Of course it had everything to do with the good looks and natural charm she possessed thought Hannah snorting to herself. Where Leah had been born tall and with a graceful poise Hannah was small and self-conscious of her appearance.

Her bright red hair was always a tangled mess by the end of the day. Her small round face would flush too easily when questioned about things she had done. She always felt like she had to justify everything she was doing and she hated that.

As Hannah opened her office door and walked in, she stopped surprised to see Rowan sitting in the chair next to the window reading a magazine.

"Ah, there you are Hannah, how are you this morning". Rowan spoke as he put the magazine back down with the pile of others on the small table beside him.

"Fine, I have a feeling today is going to be a great day", Hannah walked though the room to her desk and sat down at her chair.

"You know you are exactly right. Today is a great day". Rowan said.

Hannah looked at him and notice that he seemed to emanate immense happiness. Hannah could not help but smile a big full smile back at him.

"I hope I have not kept you long", Hannah said.

"No, no not that long", Rowan said looking at his watch. Hannah sensed that he was possibly lying. Her cheeks began to flush and she looked away from him to her computer screen.

"Now that you're here Hannah I want to discuss with you the next stage of our project".

Hannah's head jerked back towards Rowan. He had never once wanted to discuss any stage of the project with her, nor had he ever referred to it as our project. She had always been given her instructions from Leah.

Hannah spoke a little to eagerly perhaps next when she replied, "Wonderful, what do you want me to do".

Rowans smile again was full and large.

"Hannah, I want you to learn to race a car".

"What!" Hannah stared at Rowan with an open mouth. "Race a car, why?"

"Because, I have decide that you will be one of my drivers".

"Oh!" was all Hannah could say.

Later that day as Hannah read the arrangements Rowan had made for her to begin a skilled drivers training course; she was full of excitement. To actually be racing, to be part of the race itself and not be behind the scenes. To be noticed and to be acknowledged, she felt on top of the world. Nothing could bring her down.

She had called the instructor who was going to be teaching her and made arrangements for her driving lessons. They were going to be having lessons for close to five months. So long, Hannah had asked. Necessary the instructor had told her if she was going to be able to complete the eight tracks. This was true, she had helped to design the tracks, knew what was involved and wondered if five month was long enough.

Hannah was going over the flights and accommodation Rowan has arranged for her and was making note on what she should be taking when Leah knocked on her door.

"So talked you into driving did he" Leah said.

Hannah noticed that Leah still seemed to a little gloomy; Hannah smiled wide and replied, "Yeah, I think it's fantastic, I can't wait to get started".

Leah stepped into the room a little; she smiled and said "Well plenty of time to change your mind about that once we get started".

We! She had said we! Hannah's heart sank. "You're driving also". She said.

Leah sighed, "Yes, it would seem I am".

Hannah's day no longer had that touch of greatness about it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5  Doubts

Chapter 5

**Doubts**

Leah was watching Hannah racing around the track from the pits when she saw Rowan pull up in his sports car. She made no move to go to him but waited for him to come to her.

"Morning Angel" Rowan greeted Leah.

"Morning Rowan" Leah replied, "what's this unexpected visited for". Not that it was unexpected, as Leah had been given the heads up an hour earlier that Rowan would be coming.

"Thought I'd see how the progress of my two star drivers was going".

Leah looked out to where Hannah was racing the circuit. Hannah had taken to driving like a fish in water. Her determination to be the best made her better than Leah. But not by much, thought Leah.

Leah turned back to Rowan and asked "How the search going, managed to get the rest of the drivers".

Rowan beamed at Leah. She didn't wait for his reply and answered "So, this is it them. Has a date been set as to when we begin".

"The twenty-six of this month, I'll have Clare send you and Hannah the details. I wont see you again before you go in but I will be in contact with you once you are in. Good luck".

"You think we need it".

Rowan laughed, "No, not at all, you will both be the most knowledgeable of the twelve there. Perhaps I should have said have fun".

Leah smiled, "I know Hannah intents to and I'm sure I'll just fit right in".

Rowan's smile faded a little and said quietly to Leah.

"Remember the game plan Leah, don't slip up".

Leah glared at him. "I wont forget".

Rowan sighed. "I know you are not happy with what is about to happen but trust me everything will work out alright in the end".

Leah nodded, "There's very few I do trust Rowan so you had better not let me down".

Rowan smiled again and gave Leah a small half hug. Then he turned, walked back to his car and left.

Hannah had just driven past the pits and saw Rowan standing by Leah. She pulled into the pits and back passed were Leah was now standing on her own.

She wound her window down and asked "I saw Rowan, where is he".

"Gone" replied Leah. "He did tell me to tell you that we go in on the twenty-six of this month. Clare will be sending us the details".

"Was that all he said". Hannah asked.

"Yes", and before Leah could say another word, Hannah put the car in gear and raced off back out onto the track. Leah sighed. The tension between Hannah and herself had been getting worst since they had been learning to race cars. Hannah had developed an attitude Leah did not like much but she thought dryly no doubt Rowan thinks their relationship now will make for great entertainment.

Back at her apartment Leah sat down at the small writing table. In front of her a note pad and pen. She knew what she had to do but doing it was proving to be difficult. Spending five weeks inside the Acceledrome was not going to be without truths being exposed, she knew that.

That was why she had to do this now. She picked up the pen and began to write about that terrible night four years ago. She wrote the truth about what happened before and after that night and what she had been doing since them. She hoped it would make a difference but somehow she didn't think that it would. (BTR 1)


	6. Chapter 6  Drivers Arrival

Chapter 6

**Drivers Arrival**

Leah headed out of town on the newly laid road. There was nothing but dessert on either side of her now and the sun pelted down without mercy. She knew it would take her another hour of driving before she made it to the Acceledrome so she picked up speed

About ten kilometers out the Acceledrome it came into sight. As she got closer the building became larger and larger until she finally reaching her destination. The massive structure just blew her mind. Leah drove towards the entrance of the Acceledrome.

As she pulled up into the garage where her car was to be stored for the next five weeks she notice several other drivers had also decided to arrive early. As she got out of her car, she got her bags out and made her way over to the four other drivers gathered by the door that read "Acceleracers Entrance".

She introduced herself to the driver who in turn introduced themselves to her. There was Tarka Petta, a tall muscular man, with a pale olive completion. At twenty five years of age he was covered in tattoo's that went all the way up under his hair line. His hair was cropped short so the tattoos could be faintly seen beneath it.

He ran his hand though his hair and said. "This will all come off once we get going".

The man standing next to Tarka laughed. He introduced him self as Phoenix Londo. Phoenix was slightly shorter than Tarka and thin. His black hair was thrown around his face and he appeared good natured. It surprised Leah to learn that Phoenix was older than Tarka by two years.

Next to Phoenix was Akira Nao. Akira and Phoenix had arrived together, Phoenix explained, "I had to pick him up from the airport last night. Didn't have to much trouble finding him".

Phoenix indicated to Akira's appearance. He was the smallest of the group and Leah had realized that he obviously had taken to the Shirako character from the movies, as it was the only way she could have describes his appearance. He was also Japanese, which gave the look some real authenticity. He told then that he was a street racer and Leah had wondered how Rowan had found him. Plenty of time to learn about these people later, she thought to herself.

The last driver to introduce himself was Jarvis Sendon. He was tall and by far the largest man there. Leah began to wonder if Rowan had picked the drivers who had in some way resembled those from the movie. All she could say was that Jarvis could have probably taken on the character of Pork Chop if he died his blonde hair red and wore a muscle shirt instead of the neat pants and shirt he was currently wearing. Jarvis was the oldest of the drivers at twenty nine.

"So we are racing against beautiful women also". Jarvis said.

Leah laughed, "I don't know about beautiful but yes you are racing against women".

"So it's not just you then", said Akira.

Leah cursed herself, she was not suppose to know anymore than the rest of the them. She replied, "Let's hope so because I don't wont to be the only women who is going to kick your ass".

They all laughed at that and then Jarvis said.

"I think that's were we go in, ladies first", he said as they made their way to the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Team Names

Chapter 7

**Team Names**

Hannah arrived at the garage a little later then she would have like that morning. She had risen early and was eager and excited to be at the Acceledrome. But she made herself wait. She knew Leah would be there early and Hannah did not want Leah to spoil her entrance. It was going to be bad enough that they would be spending the next five weeks together.

As she pulled her car into the garage one other driver was just getting out of his. She pulled up along side of him and got out. They said hello as Hannah got her bags out from the back of her car. Hannah's heart leaped, if all the drivers were that good looking than she was in for a great time, she thought.

She turned from her car to make her way towards the entrance and the other driver was waiting a short distance away for her. Hannah's insides were full of joy and nothing could have wiped the smile from her face.

"Hi", she said to the other driver and holding out her hand to him she said, "I'm Hannah Brown".

He shook her hand lightly and said "Todd James".

Todd James was tall dark and very handsome, he carried an air of danger around him that intrigued Hannah.

They began to walk towards the entrance together. Hannah's excitement was almost uncontainable she turned to Todd and said, " Isn't this amazing, I can not wait to get started".

Todd looked down at her. He had not been looking forward to this all and had thought to pull out only decide it would be better that he was in rather than out.

He gave Hannah a half smile and replied, "I suppose".

Hannah turned a bright red and looked away. She realized that he probably had no idea what was going to be happening where as Hannah knew everything. She looked back up at him and said, "You wait and see, it will be worth every minute", as they went through the door mark "Acceleracers Entrance".

On the other side of the door were two people waiting for them. They introduced themselves as Clare and Hank. Hannah and Todd both greeted them and then Clare spoke, "Welcome to the Acceledrome. If you will both follow us we will take you to your rooms".

Hannah asked "Have other drivers arrived".

Hank answered, "Yes, you will find those that have arrived already in their team rooms. We'll take you there now so that you can get acquainted with them".

Hannah turned to Todd and asked what team he was in.

"Universal Rampage", he replied.

"Oh", Hannah could not hide her disappointment, "I'm with the Velvet Galaxy, great names aren't they". Hannah turned to Hank and asked him, merely for Todd's interest "The information we got said there were three teams, what is the other team called".

Hank turned to look at her, then he looked at Todd and turned back around saying "Infernal Odyssey?".

They went up a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor they had been walking down. Clare unlocked the door at the top of the stairs and went through into a bright wide corridor. Hank direct Todd to follow him down the corridor and Hannah followed with Clare behind them. They walk passed a passage on the left and a little further down Clare stopped at a door also on the left. Hannah watched as Hank and Todd walked on and turned left at the next passage further on from her.

"This is were you'll sleep and chill out while you are here". Clare said as she opened the door and entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8 Universal Rampage

Chapter 8

**Universal Rampage**

Todd followed Hank around the next corridor and came to stop at a door to his right. The door in front of them had the Universal Rampage logo on it. Hank knocked and entered the room.

The room was large and looked rather comfortable compared to the concrete corridors they had just come down. In front of Todd was a large wooden table and four chairs. Against the back wall a small kitchen area with fridge, sink and microwave. To his right painted across the entire wall was the Universal Rampage logo.

As he came into the room and closed the door he saw to his left were two large sofa's and against the wall by the door a large screen television and entertainment system. The lounge area was carpeted in a deep blue and the rest of the furniture and accessories seems to match it. Someone had gone to great lengths to decorate this room and make it feel like home.

Sitting on the sofas were three men.

Hank said, "I'll leave you to meet your team members. There will be an announcement later over the load speaker; you're to come to the conference room when you hear it. Put your earphone on and carry your phone with you at all time, that way we are able to keep in contact with you and you with us and the other drivers when necessary", and with that he left.

Todd dropped his bag and walked over to the other drivers. Jarvis was the first to get up with his hand outstretched. "Long time no see", he said with a wicked smile. "Good to see you're on my team". (BTR 2)

Todd shook his hand and slapped him on the back. "Good to see you too".

"You know Phoenix and this is Akira from Japan". Todd shook their hands.

Todd had met Phoenix a few times in the past; they often attended the same racing events although they had never raced against each other. Todd had not met Akira and asked him if he was old enough to race.

Akira laughed, "I'm eighteen and have been racing for three years but I don't it professionally".

Phoenix said, "He races street not track".

Todd nodded and said, "Well that's interesting, isn't it. How did you come to be here".

"We were racing one night alone a quite stretch of road between towns and this guy turns up from nowhere looking for a driver to race here. Most of my guys don't know about Acceleracers but I did and I thought if he's paying for it all and me to be here, I'm in".

Phoenix laughed, "Who wouldn't be here with the amount of money that guy is paying us".

Phoenix got up, saying to Todd "Come on I'll show you to your room".

"While you're there, called Jarvis, bring me out your earphones". He picked up one from the small coffee table in front of him and held it high for Todd to see.

"I'm personalizing them, give me yours and I'll do the same".

Todd nodded them followed Phoenix down a small hall toward the room that was to be his for the next five weeks.

Back on the lounge Todd had handed Jarvis his earphones. Jarvis had the other driver's earphones on the table in front of him. He had bought his small air bush kit and was copying the design from the wall onto the earphones. Todd watched him as he pulled the cover off and began preparing the surface for paint.

"Any idea who else is here". Said Todd

It was Akira that spoke first "Man, I tell you we are racing against the hottest chick you'll ever meet".

Jarvis cleared his throat and looking up from what he was doing said, "We came in Leah James and Tarka Petta".

"Ha, any relation to you James", said Akira.

Todd looked at Jarvis who was staring at him.

Todd replied, "It's like Smith or Jones, isn't it".

Then going on "So any one else we know arrived yet".

A that point Jarvis got up and walked down towards his room. Need to get another colour he murmured under his breath?

Todd watched him disappear and then turned to Phoenix "Who else is here".

Phoenix gave a small smile then said "Akira and I went to investigate the gym and swimming pool about an hour ago and ran into Brett Champion he told us Zero Ross and Michael King with Tarka Petta make up their team. He said they arrived with another female driver called Simone Knight".

Todd stared back toward the place Jarvis had disappeared to. He felt his temper rising. "Michael King is here", he spoke with disgust.

Akira looked at Phoenix and shrugged his shoulders not understanding his tone. Phoenix just shook his head, meaning don't ask. Jarvis returned and went back to his painting without a word and Todd sat back in the lounge looking up to the ceiling tuning out of the conversation Akira now was having with Phoenix as to whether there would be more women racing.

For the first time since he had been invited to compete in the Acceleracers Todd suddenly realized that coming was the right decision after all. Even if it meant facing Michael King again.


	9. Chapter 9 Velvet Galaxy

Chapter 9

**Velvet Galaxy**

When Hannah had entered the room the only other person there was Leah.

"I'll leave you both to it them", said Clare and left the room.

"Hello", said Leah, "were the first two here".

Hannah did return the greeting but asked, "Which room do you have".

So it was going to be like this, thought Leah.

"The front on the left" she replied.

Leah watched Hannah walked down the hall and take the bottom room on the right. Leah sighed, if that was going to be the worst of her problems them she was going to get through this just fine.

About half an hour later Simone Knight arrived. She was a tall young women around twenty-three with short blonde spiky hair with pink tips at the ends. She wore a nose ring and a tattoo on the right side of her neck. Leah was now convinced most of the drivers would in some way resented either Teku or Metal Maniac. Leah guessed Simone was a Metal Maniac.

She wore black tight pants with big heavy boots and a black t-shirt with some crazy design of a crow eating something Leah did not want to guess. Simone was cheerful and looking forward to racing. Leah showed her the rooms available and after Simone had dropped her things she joined Leah on the lounge.

"Nice set up here", Simone said. Leah agreed.

Rowan had certainly spared nothing in the decorating. Their entire room was white with silver trim and accessories. Painted across the right side wall as you walked into the room was their team logo. The door to Hannah's room open and Hannah come down to the lounge area.

"I thought I heard someone here". She said introducing herself to Simone.

Whatever had got up her nose when she arrived was now gone and the three of them spoke together about the up and coming races. About fifteen minutes later Natasha Smart arrived.

So thought Leah an all girl team. Some how that did not surprise her. Natasha or Tash as she preferred to be called was twenty-four and had been racing cars from the moment she could walk, she laughed. Tash was medium height, brown hair, which hung like waves around her face. She was a very pretty girl and seemed the kind that could fit in just about anywhere.

Defiantly Teku thought Leah.


	10. Chapter 10 Infernal Odyssey

Chapter 10

**Infernal Odyssey**

Tarka Petta was causally lazing on the lounge. Zero Ross and Brett Champion were sitting at the table talking. Zero was from Mexico, medium build with long black hair tired back off his face. He was only nineteen and had only been racing for two years in the rally car circuits. He and Brett were friends they had met together on the rally circuits and could not believe that both were going to be racing in the Acceleraces together.

"All this time we got together during the year, who would have every thought we'd both be here', said Zero

"Yeah, that stupid contact said we could not mention it. That just about killed me. The number of times I can close to saying something".

"Yeah, me too, glad were here now though".

Brett was roughly the same size as Zero but were Zero was slender Brett was stockier, he had strawberry blond hair cut into a new style that stuck out all over the place. They both had easier going natures and enjoyed all forms of completion.

Michael had just come back into the room from walking around the building checking it out.

"So", said Tarka looking over his shoulder to Michael.

"Only the doors to the gym, laundry and pool are open, like Brett said". He replied.

He sat down at the table starring up at their team logo, Infernal Odyssey, painted on the wall that was on the left side as you walked in. Their rooms where decorated in a deep red.

Michael said to nobody in particular "There appears to be only the three teams then".

Michael had seen the two other doors with their team logos on them. He thought to knock on them and introduce himself but then thought better of it. There was plenty of time to meet the other driver.

This court Tarka's attention and he rose from the lounge and walked over to the table joining the others. He picked up an apple from the basket of fruit that had been placed there before their arrival. Taking a bite and talking with his mouth half full he said, "Brett ran into Phoenix Londo earlier, you know him."

Michael nodded.

Brett then said, "He was with Akira Nao, Akira is a street racer from Japan, nice kid, be interesting to see if he has what it takes to race. They've got Jarvis Sendon on their team, they didn't say who their other driver was, he hadn't arrive them when I saw them'.

"We arrived with a women by the name of Simone Knight, I guess she must be with the other team', said Zero.

"Could be a female team perhaps I arrived this morning with a women called Leah James'. Tarka told them.

Michaels head snapped back to look at Tarka "Did you say Leah James".

"Yeah, do you know her', replied Tarka.

"I know of a Leah James but she is no racing car driver".

"Tall, brown hair, long legs, face of an angel" said Tarka.

Michael merely glared at him. This could not be, not the Leah James he knew, loved and lost all those years ago. She could not be here, it could not be her.

"I'm sure it's only a coincidence', said Michael but somewhere deep down he truly hoped it was her.


	11. Chapter 11 Coming Together

Chapter 11

**Coming Together**

At three pm an announcement was made over the loud speaker for all drivers to report to the conference room. As Leah and her team left their room, they turned the corner to see in front of them four other drivers walking down the corridor towards the door at the far end that read "Conference Room".

She recognized Jarvis, Phoenix and Akira from whom she had met that morning but did not recognize the back of the other driver. Leah's suspicions about the drivers appearing to resemble either Teku or Metal Maniacs were confirmed even more when she saw the four men in front of them.

Their team seemed to consist of two Teku like members and two Metal Maniac members. She thought of her team, what would she have been consider as them. She was thinking of this when the drivers in front reached the door, opened it and went in. The last of the Universal Rampage drivers pause when he realize there were others behind him. He held the door open as the women came towards him. Deep in thought Leah did not see the driver until she was just about next to him and than she froze.

There in front of her was Todd James. Leah just stared opened mouth. Her insides were screaming, no, this could not be and why, why had Rowan done this. From her left she could hear the voices of the other four drivers getting closer. Leah could not move.

Then a voice said "Todd, man never thought I'd see you here".

"Hello Tarka', Todd said. Then using all the control he could muster he said, "Hello Michael, it's been a while".

Leah's whole world began to crumble, not only did she have to face Todd again but now standing there with them was Michael King. At first Michael had not seen Leah standing back into the corridor she had just come from. As Michael walked passed Todd he turned to him and began to say something then he saw Leah standing there. Her face distorted in horror.

"It would be in your best interest to keep walking", said Todd in a low voice and with one last glance at Leah Michael went into the room.

Todd turned to Leah he stepped forward and took her arm "We don't want to keep them waiting now do we, who knows what kind of gossip they might start spreading'. Leah stared at him. Her insides were screaming to run but she let him draw her into the conference room, were he shut the door behind them.

Inside, the conference room was just as lush and spacious as the team rooms. The room was coloured in reds, whites and blues. To the left side of the long rectangular room windows ran the full length. A few of the drivers were standing trying to look out the windows but were only staring at their reflections. Whatever lay beyond the windows was too dark to see.

Several of the drivers had taken a seat around the large table in the center of the room. Across the back wall were all three team logos and behind the head of the table at the other end of the room were three large projector screens. The center screen turned on and there before them was Rowan.

"Welcome to the Acceledrome", his voice boomed through the room. Now everyone had taken a seat. Leah had moved towards the front of the table and took a seat next to Simone, trying to not appear visibly shaken.

"You have met your team members and may have now discovered that there are other driver here you may also know and some you do not. You have the next three days to become familiar with the drivers, the Acceledrome and with your cars'. Rowan said.

He indicated with his right hand to six people standing off to the side of conference room by the glass window.

Rowan continued, "You have met Clare and Hank". Both raised their hands to acknowledge their presence. Rowan went on, "May I also introduce Sam, Michelle, April and Wayne. Each person put their hand up also to acknowledge their presence.

"Each team will have two representatives or controllers', Rowan again indicated toward the six people he had just introduced. 'One that will liaise with you and whom will be in communication with you during the course of your stay. The other will assist you in the garage. These two people will be responsible for getting anything you required both on and off the road". Rowan had emphasized, "will" and some of the driver smiled and nodded their heads.

"You have all been given earphones'. He help up the small round device that looked to cover the entire ear and had a small protruding piece with which to speak through.

"You have been told to wear these at all times, it is accentual that you do. The phone you have also been given", Rowan held up a small mobile phone", has the names of the driver and controllers residing in the Acceledrome. You cannot contact anyone from outside the Acceledrome on them they are purely for use inside. When you want to contact someone all you need to do is call up his or her name and dial".

"Directly you will be taken to the Garages and shown your vehicles, they have been painted to represent your team colours. You will also be shown the rest of the Acceledrome during the next three days. If you need to make contact outside the Acceledrome your controller will be able to assist you, otherwise your stay here is to be uninterrupted".

"That's all for now, good luck and race to win". Were Rowans final words as the screen switch off?

"Ok then', said Hank, "I guess you guys and gals would like to take a look at the garages then. Plenty of time to see the rest of the 'drome", he said looking back at Clare. She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on then".


	12. Chapter 12 The Garage

Chapter Twelve

**The Garage**

The drivers were led out of the conference room and down a fight of stairs to the left. As they came to the bottom they paused as Hank hit the light switch.

Before them was another long corridor. There were several roller doors down the left side and along the right corrugated iron walls with three large access points. Sam and April indicated for the drivers to follow them. They passed the first two opening without going in. The drivers tried to see what might lie beyond the lights edge that streamed in from the corridor but could see nothing.

"There are another set of stairs at the other end of this corridor", April said.

As they approach the entrance to the last garage Sam said, "Wait here, I turn the lights on".

He disappeared into the darkness. The drivers gathered in the entrance way and as the lights flickered on they saw four of the hottest looking racing cars they had ever seem. All painted red and all sporting the Infernal Odysseys logo on the bonnet or roof and flames down the sides.

"Tell me I'm in heaven", said Brett.

"Oh man, I love this life" was what Tarka said as they made their way towards their cars.

Zero had made his way to his car in silence and laid his cheek onto the bonnet embracing it like a long lost friend.

Michael ran his hand down the side of his car. This was just too awesome.

A month before they were to go in Rowan had sent them all a list of three cars that he wanted them to choose from. The car they chose would be the one they would be racing in the Acceleraces. They had also had the opportunity to test drive each car before they chose and for some the decision was extremely tough. Michael had gone for the Chevrolet Camero Concept car.

Not even produced for the road Michael had not believed Chevrolet would have even allow their car to be entered into the Acceleraces. Never the less it had been on his list of cars to choose and he had chosen it. It was a beautiful car. A 6.0 liter with a V8 engine it had been modified to give him the best results on the track. The other drivers had entered the garage and were walking around the cars inspecting them.

"Nice car", Akira said to Zero.

"Yeah, just beautiful". Zero had chosen the Lamborghini Murcielago Edo LP640.

"What's she got", Akira said

"A V12 engine runs a top speed at 348 kilometers per hour".

"No way", says Akira, "Would have like one of them myself'.

Tarka had chosen the Ford Mustang Shelby GT500, it had a V8 engine supercharged.

Brett had chosen the Lamborghini Gallardo SE with a V10 engine and a top speed of 315 kmp.

Overall the cars look truly impressive.

"Come on them, let's keep moving", called Hank from the entrance way.

The other teams made their way back into the corridor. Michael and Tarka followed but Brett and Zero chose to remain with their cars.

Back down the corridor they stopped at the next entrance. Hank went inside to turn on the lights. The drivers again entered as the lights flickered on. There in front of them were four white cars, just as awesome as the first four and sporting the Velvet Galaxy team logo and silver shooting stars down the sides.

The ladies entered and moved towards their cars. Leah looked over to Simone's and said, "You think you can win races with that" indicating the vehicle Simone had chosen.

She laughed and replied "It's not about winning for me, it's all about the race".

Akira spoke in a low voice to Jarvis "Remind me to not get to near her on the track". Jarvis laughed.

Simone had chosen a Land Rover Range Stormer concept car.

"I had then modify it for the race, didn't think they would be able to do it but they came through". The other drivers moved around the garage checking out the Galaxy's cars.

Natasha had chosen the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti with a V12 engine and a top speed of 310 kilometers per hour.

Hannah had the Vauxell VXR8 with a V8 engine.

And Leah had chosen the Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe; it had been custom design for her for the races.

Twenty minutes later they all made there way toward to last entrance. Brett and Zero had joined them again and they waited while Wayne entered the garage to turn the lights on.

There in front of them were four blue cars and again everyone spoke with awe and intrigue. They made their way around the cars as the drivers of those cars told the others what they too had chosen.

Phoenix had chosen the Saab Aero X Concept Car with a Twin Turbo V6 and top speed of 250 kilometers per hour.

Akira had chosen the Lamborghini Diablo. It had a top speed of 340 kilometers per hour.

Jarvis had the Holden Efijy Concept Car with a V8 supercharge engine.

And Todd had a Dodge Challenger Concept Car with a V8 engine and a top speed of 280 kilometers per hour.

Todd had not missed that fact that both he and Leah had chosen the same makers for their cars. The fact had not passed Michael either.

All three garages faced out towards a huge empty space. Clare turned on more lights that showed then a huge area in front of the garages that ended some 200 meters away at a large corrugated wall. Fifty meters in front of the garages was a white starters line painted cross the floor. To the right side was a large roller door. Wayne, Sam and April were over by this door; they had opened it and Clare instructed the driver to follow her. At the entrance the driver could see a massive in door circular circuit.

"You'll been able to use this track when you're not in the realms".

The drivers all nodded and made small comments about this fact.

Hank looked at his watch and said in a loud voice. "You have the next three days to get yourselves ready and if you have not already come up with a name for your vehicle yet I suggest you start thinking of one. Now we'll head up to the cafeteria and see what's for dinner".


	13. Chapter 13 Taking Charge

Chapter 13

**Taking Charge**

Several of the drivers checked their watches and could not believe that it was already close to six pm. They all head back down the corridor toward the other set of stairs. At the top of the stairs to the left was a door that led them into a beautiful cafeteria. It was decorated in a rich deep green carpet and did not adorn anything resembling the teams logos or colours. It had more of a tropical feel too it. There were windows again along the length of the room looking over the garages. Now with the lights on when you looked out the window you could see down to the Infernal Odysseys garage.

Across the wall, to your left as you walked in, was the kitchen and there were two people behind the large service counter cleaning up. They were introduced as Margo and Gin. They would be taking care of all the catering while they remained at the Acceledrome. The drivers took trays and began making their way down the bench piling the warm food onto their plates.

"Now this is really going to be worth the stay', said Jarvis, whom had two plates on his tray and piling then both up with food.

"I think there is going to be plenty for seconds", said Phoenix as he looked down at Jarvis' plates.

"Ah, good', said Jarvis scooping more potato onto his already over flowing plates.

There were four large tables to sit at and tonight the teams sat together with their teams. Simone and Tash joined Hannah.

Simone asked, "Where's Leah". Hannah shrugged her shoulder and kept on eating. Tash was doing most of the talking about the cars when Simone got up.

"Were you going", asked Tash surprised she was leaving.

"Going back to the rooms to unpack".

"Oh yeah, I got to do that too, be back there in a little while then", Tash said as Simone turned to leave.

On her way to the door Simone decide she would grab a bowl of salad to take back to their room. When she arrived back she did not see Leah there at all. She had known Leah had returned to the top floor with them so went to her room and knocked to see if she was there.

"Leah, it's Simone, I've bought you something to eat'.

There was a quite come in and Simone entered.

Leah was sitting on her bed when she looked up at Simone. "You don't look so good", she said and Leah gave a weak smile. Simone put the salad on the dresser and sat down next too her.

"It's a bit like that, isn't it", Simone said. Leah looked at her and gave another small smile. Simone placed her arm around her and said, "Once it has all sunk in you'll begin to enjoy yourself, it's only natural to feel a little over whelmed by it all'. Leah might have laugh if she did not wanted to cry again.

Simone got up and said, "You should get a good nights sleep and tomorrow every thing will be just fine, you'll see".

Leah nodded and thanked her for the salad. Once alone again Leah lay down on the bed ignoring the salad. How was anything going to be better when the one thing she had been avoiding the past four years had now been forced upon her. Damm Rowan she thought. He knew the truth and he was going to use it against her. The feeling of shock and fear that had been with Leah since she had seen both Todd and Michael and the realization that Rowan had somehow been playing her for his ultimate gain had began to turn into pure anger.

She did not know what Rowan was up to but he if he wanted to play the game that way them she was going start playing a different one. She knew just as much if not more about what was happening on the outside as Rowan and if he thought he could manipulate things to improve profit margins then he was in for a rude shock. It was late when Leah finally fell asleep, vowing that "Yes, tomorrow will be a good day. Tomorrow I take charge".


	14. Chapter 14 Establishing Routine

Chapter 14

**Establishing Routine**

The next three days the drivers began to establish their routines. Akira had from the first morning risen early to the annoyance of Jarvis whose room was next to his. By the third morning Jarvis had given up trying to go back to sleep after hearing Akira banging around in his room. He got up and decided he would go for a swim in the pool before anyone else got up.

As he walked into the pool area it was dark and quite. At one end a single light was on and as Jarvis made his way down toward it he began to realize he was not the only person there.

He looked toward the pool and there sliding smoothly in the water was Leah. She got to the end of the pool and looked up to see someone drive in above her. She had not heard anyone come in, not that she had thought anyone would be up this hour of the morning. As the man's head broke the surface Leah saw that it was Jarvis. She let a small sigh of relief pass through her lips, then continued another three laps before getting out.

As she was drying herself down Jarvis got out him self. Leah sat down and began putting he hair up. She looked up at Jarvis and gave him a good morning.

"It would be good if someone did not have to get up at this hour of the morning every morning".

Leah started at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Akira likes to rise early and get the rest of us up with him", he grunted.

Leah laughed. Jarvis finished drying himself and picked up his earphone and began putting it on.

"Damm nuisance wearing this thing", he said.

Leah looked at hers in her hand. "Yeah', she agreed.

Leah looked over at Jarvis and said, "I like the personnel touch you have on yours'.

Jarvis put his finger to the painted logo on the earphone, "I'll do yours if you want, no charge".

Leah laughed, "You painted then". Jarvis remove his earphone and handed it to Leah.

"It looks awesome', she said.

"Thanks, and I would love to paint yours if you'll let me". Leah handed back the earphone.

"Oh that's alright", she said getting up.

"Really, I mean it, grab your spare and I'll painted it for your tonight, have it ready for you before the race starts tomorrow".

Leah looked at him. She liked Jarvis, "OK" she said.

They both made there way back out into the corridor. At the Velvet Galaxy's door Leah enter and Jarvis followed.

"We had all be trying to guess what the other teams rooms looked like", said Jarvis as he came thought the door "Looks like Phoenix guessed it right".

Leah turned to him and said, "That could be because he came passed two days ago to have a look.

Jarvis cursed him, "That cheeky sneak".

Leah retrieved her spare earphone and handed it to Jarvis. He walked to the door saying, "I'll give it back to you at breakfast tomorrow".

"Great, ok then, I'll see you later". Leah shut the door behind Jarvis and headed back towards her room for a shower.

Simone was coming out of her room. "Thought I heard a man's voice", she said half asleep.

"Jarvis was just here, he's gone now'. Replied Leah.

Simone looked wide awake now "Jarvis, what did he want".

"He's going to painted my spare earphone with our team logo" Leah said.

"Do you think he might do mine if I ask".

"Sure, I don't see why not".

"Good, might get dress them and see if I can catch him at breakfast". Simone turned back to her room and Leah entered hers.

Almost all the drivers spent their days in their garages or on the circuit. When they weren't there they could be found in the cafeteria. As the drivers had not begun racing yet there was no team rivalry and most would sit with who ever was in the cafeteria at the time. They all got to know one another and as it got closer to the first race the drivers began to speculate about what the realms would be like.

They all had their favorites from the movies but did not believe that the ones they would be racing would be anything like that.

"There could be a swamp realm of sorts", said Brett on the evening before the race. They had all gathered in the cafeteria after dinner to discuss once again what realms they might be racing.

"Or a pipe line realm" said Akira.

"That would so awesome", said Zero.

Zero and Brett had become great friends with Akira, they spent time together racing each other around the circuit and watching the Acceleracer movies in the conference room late at night. Often other driver would join them there.

Michael sat staring at Leah, she had been avoiding him since the first night and as yet they had not spoken. Next to him sat Hannah, she was asking him about what realms he thought they might be racing. He shrugged, and then turned to her, "I'm not to fussed what there like, so long as I win".

Hannah gave a loud shrill laugh that made several of the other drivers look their way. He looked at Leah to see if she was also looking but she was looking down and in conversation with Phoenix.

Hannah was speaking to him again "So you like to win, do you".

"Never lost yet', he said.

"Well there's always a first time and you never known I might just surprise you and take the first realm".

Michael smile and thought 'doubt that as he looked back toward Leah. Hannah had noticed the attention Leah had been getting from not only Michael but from Todd also. This made Hannah's temper boil. There was Leah oblivious to the attention she was getting from two of the most gorgeous looking guys in the room and Hannah just wanted to scream at her.

In the past three days Hannah notice a considerable change in Leah, she had become cold and distant and Hannah wondered if it might have something to do with the way she had been behaving towards her. Hannah looked back over at Todd, he and Jarvis were sitting back from the group. They had not said much tonight or really any other time. In fact she had noticed that their entire team often said very little at all but just sat and listened.

Before long an announcement was made over the loud speaker for all drivers to go to the conference room. They all left the cafeteria together. Once there the six controllers greeted them. April said to them. "Sit down please, we are about to be joined by Rowan. I hope you have your names for your cars as he will ask you for them".

They all took seats and waited quietly. Not long the center screen came on and Rowan appeared before them.

"Greetings, because of your extraordinary abilities you have been chosen to complete in the Acceleraces", he said.

The drivers remained silent. Rowan went on.

"As you are aware a realm will open every forth day and the first realm is due to open tomorrow. You will not know when the realm will open nor what that realm will be until the announcement has been made. Once the announcement has been made you are to go to your cars and line up at the starters line. The starters light will indicate when the race will begin. Because of the intensity of the realms be expected to take around an hour to complete each one".

Rowan pause and looked around the room.

"You are to wear you racing uniforms on days the realm are to open and be prepared at all times".

He went on "Your vehicles have all been equipped with camera's both in and outside so that your controller is able to monitor you progress. They will also keep in contact with you while you and your team members are in the realms. Your controller will also be able to monitor your vehicles performance during the race and notify you of any malfunction or concerns they may have. They will be your ears and eyes outside your vehicle and I suggest to listen to them carefully".

"And now, for your vehicles names. As I call out your name could you give us your vehicles name please".

"Leah"."Morning Angel", she replied not looking at Rowan

"Hannah"."Heaven Light"

"Simone"."Knight Storm".

"Natasha"."Neon Moon"

"Todd""Paroxysm".

"Jarvis""Nightmare".

"Phoenix""Mayhem".

"Akira""Technotanic".

"Michael"."Idris Sri".

"Brett"."Inferno".

"Zero"."Zero Gravity".

"Tarka""Poisoned"

"OK then, I suggest you get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow the realm opens. Good luck".

The screen went blank and Tarka turned to Michael and said Idris Sri what the hell does that mean. Michael got to his feet and said "Its Hindi for Fiery Beauty".

"Cool" Tarka said as they made they way out of the conference room.


	15. Chapter 15 The Wind Realm

Chapter 15

**The Wind Realm**

The following morning everyone met in the cafeteria fully dress in his or her racing uniforms. They sat with their teams keeping their distance between each other. Jarvis had come up to Leah and Simone before breakfast to give them their earphone. "If you give me the others I'll paint them too for you". They both gave Jarvis the one's they were wearing and put on the new ones.

At the Velvet Galaxy's table Simone was showing Tash and Hannah her new earphone.

"He will do yours if you like", she was saying to them both.

"I don't think we should be giving our earphones to anyone else do you, you have know idea what he might be doing to then", said Hannah scornfully.

"I'd have thought you have thought the same thing Leah".

Leah looked at Hannah and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Now why would Leah think that, besides Jarvis is a good bloke who loves to paint; I don't see what the problem is". Said Simone.

"Gee you guys, we haven't even started racing yet and our team is already in trouble", said Tash, looking around the table.

"Your right Tash", sighed Leah, "Its about team work and getting along, so from now on we all agree Velvet Galaxy comes first".

Leah put her hand into the center of the table and said "Velvet Galaxy". Tash put her hand on top of Leah's and said the same then Simone and Hannah put their hands above the other two and they all said it together, though it did not sound convincing.

Leah left the cafeteria and headed towards to infirmary on the lower floor near the Infernal Odysseys garage. She had a splitting headache and needed something for it. She was just about to enter when she heard her name behind her.

"Leah'. It was Michael.

Leah had been avoiding both Michael and Todd for the past three days. That meant getting up early and spending most of her time in the garage and she had made sure she had never gone anywhere alone. Until now, so it was Michael who tracked her down first, she thought.

"Hello, Michael", she said coolly turning to face him.

"I'm intrigue to know how it is that you came to be here but not as intrigue to know what happened to you four years ago".

If I had my way you would never know, thought Leah dryly. Cursing Rowan again for the hundredth time.

"Now's not he time to talk about it Michael".

"When is a good time then".

Leah shrugged; her head was pounding now.

Michael stepped closer " We were best friends once, I thought that meant something".

"It might have once, but not now. Not after what you did'.

Leah stepped away shaking her head.

"I have to go". Leah turned and walked through the door, her head just about to explode.

Michael stared at the closed door in front of him. She had walked away from him once before but now that she was back in his life he was not going to loose her again.

The morning seemed drawn out and by lunch time the drivers were getting edgy and impatient. After lunch all the drivers made their way to their garages and tried to keep busy. Tash had walked out in front of their garage a couple of meters, sat on the concrete floor crossed her legs and began to meditate. Simone looked towards Leah and shrugged and made her way over to join her. Leah looked at Hannah sitting in her car, she had her eyes closed so Leah left her there and went to join the other two.

The garage was silent except for the occasional curse from Tarka whom was beginning to show his aggravation for waiting. Leah was unsure how long they had been waiting there when finally over the loud speaker,

"The Wind Realm is about to open".

Leah got up and found that Zero, Brett and Akira had joined them on the floor to also meditate. She smiled at this; she had not even heard them join them.

As the others stood the huge corrugated wall facing them began to retract and the starters lights began to lower from the ceiling around twenty meters in front of it.

The drivers got into their cars. A chorus of engines began to roar and one by one they made their way to the starter line. The drivers were focused on the huge retractable doors that where opening the length of the garage and before the doors was a tunnel whose ending they could not see.

As they revved their engines and waited, the controllers were coming online and checking communications with their drivers. Once the doors had almost opened the red lights, turned yellow. Engines revved, adrenaline pumped, the drivers were ready.

And then the lights went green.

(Song to accompany this realm will be: A homeboy, a hippy and a funky

dread – Total Confusion)

They all took off towards the tunnel. They had not gotten more them 100 meters in when the tunnel became to get narrower and started angling off to the left. The drivers began to make formation. They were still keeping close together as the tunnel continued to narrow until it was only the width of three cars. Some 700 meters after they had started the first drivers were emerging out of the tunnel and onto the track. The first thing they experience as they got onto the track was the incredible amount of wind blowing towards them.

Hannah whom had been first to reach the realm lost steering and was over taken by Michael and Tarka whom had seen her mistake and began to draft each other. Hannah corrected her steering and pulled in behind Simone and Akira who had just passed her.

Leah emerged from the tunnel following Zero. He too seemed to be taken by the force of the wind and Leah had to maneuver around him to avoid being hit. It was near impossible to keep any control of Morning Angle when she heard Simone in her earphone "You need to draft, Leah". She understood.

Jarvis, Todd and Phoenix had just passed her and she pull up behind Phoenix. Right behind her came Brett and Tash. They got to the first turn and found the wind was now directly behind them. With increased speeds drivers began over taking each other.

The road began curving right and left in big sweeping turns and as the driver came through large jet turbo fans could be seen off the side behind the screens around the track. Winding through the track the wind crossed the track in different intervals. Drivers were being blow across the track left and right and many where finding the conditions difficult.

As they rounded a corner they came to a straight stretch, which again had the wind behind them. The track widened a little and drivers again took the opportunity to over take each other. If there were any doubts about the skills of the female drivers they had now gone. Leading the race was Hannah with Leah and Tash coming up behind Michael and Phoenix. Close behind them came the other drivers. There was little between them of all.

Then coming up to the chicanes all that changed. Great gusts of wind came up randomly through grills on the track. Hannah hit the grills first and the power of the wind going up through the track threw Heavenly Light up in the air and as it came down she lost control. Heavenly Light span and Michael and Phoenix both slammed on their braked to avoid hitting her.

Leah and Tash only just had enough room to maneuver around all three. While weaving through the chicanes they were bombard with jets of wind coming up through the grills. Everyone was having some sort of difficultly?

Everyone except Simone whose car seemed to be the only one that stayed on the track. Coming out the chicanes Simone was now in the lead. The track stretch out before her and she had a large distance between her and the other drives. Simone came to a sharp right and was again driving straight into the wind; over the earphones she warmed her fellow driver of what to expect further along the track.

Michael, Todd, Tarka, Brett and Leah came tearing down the straight. As Leah knew what was coming up next she trailed close behind Brett. The next several turn consisted of all the wind types they had already experience. As they turned into the next straight the wind was again behind them.

The drivers took that opportunity to over take each other. As they come around the next bend Todd was in front with Michael and Tarka close behind. Leah had managed to over take Brett and behind them Zero, Tash and Phoenix were catching up.

They were driving up a ramp with the wind coming from behind propelling them around the bend. The drivers found it almost impossible from keeping their cars from hitting the sides of the track as they came around the bend and back under the track. As they drove under the track jets of wind blew from over head pushing their car onto the track. Coming out they again experienced the same thing until they turned right and into another straight with the wind behind them.

As Leah came up to the turn she was right behind Tarka. She slip streamed him as she came around the bent and about fifty meters down the track the wind started to subside. She pulled out and over took him. Then suddenly everything went dark, they had driven back into a tunnel and some fifty meters in, the tunnel widened and they where back inside the Acceledrome. They came skidding to a halt and there in front of them was Simone standing by Knight Storm in the garage waiting for them.

The drivers returned their cars to the garages as they reentered the Acceledrome. After Simone came Todd, Michael, Leah, Tarka and Brett. Several seconds after screeching to a halt came Tash, Phoenix and Zero. As they came out of the tunnel the suddenness to stop took them by surprise and they managed not to hit each other because of the experience behind a wheel they all had. They moved back into their garages to join the other drivers there.

Next out was Hannah, her car looked trashed and the fact that she had made it out at all proved how skilled a driver she was. The drivers were now standing several feet outside their garages waiting for the last two drivers. They had to wait for several minutes before Jarvis came through.

Nightmare looked fine, he screeched across the concrete floor and pulled up along side his garage. He got out and called "We need a medic here". He came around to the other side of Nightmare and opened the door, there unconscious in the passengers seat was Akira.


	16. Chapter 16 Out With The Old

Chapter 16

**Out With The Old**

Akira had been taken to the infirmary. He had mild concussion and would recover well, but he was to remain there over night for observation. The other drivers were also examined in the infirmary before returning to the rooms to change. They were then summoned to meet in the conference room an hour after. As they arrived they took their seats.

"Any news about Akira', Zero asked Jarvis.

"He's going to be fine".

"That was good of you, what you did for him".

"We don't leave a member, we're welded".

Zero smiled at this.

The controllers entered the room.

It was Hank who spoke first "Well done everyone, a fantastic race".

"Yes, a fantastic race', said Sam

"Are they all going to be that hard", asked Brett.

"Harder", Hank replied with a smile.

He went on "Rowan will be coming online any moment to congratulate you".

None of the drivers were listening they were all thinking about how much harder could it possibly get.

The announcement for dinner came at seven that evening. The drivers made there way towards the cafeteria. When Leah and her team arrived they found that Tarka, Michael and Zero where pulling tables together. Brett was putting chairs around them.

He looked up as they entered and said "Thought it would we good to sit together and talk about the realm".

That was all the women had been doing in their room since the end of the conference and had no problems continuing the discussion during dinner. As they got there meals Todd, Jarvis and Phoenix came in and joined them once they had their meals. Everyone looked at Jarvis's plates. That man had some appetite.

Phoenix said to them "They say Akira should be ok to race again in the next realm". There was a chorus of 'greats' and 'awesomes'.

Jarvis muttered something about sleeping in the following morning and Leah laughed to herself when she heard it. She looked over to him and them caught Todd's eyes. He too was smiling at what Jarvis had just said and as they looked at each he gave her a small nod. Leah looked down at her food unsure what to make of his gesture. She looked back up at him and he was still looking at her. Her heart raced and she blushed. Angry with herself she turned back to her food and began eating.

Todd smiled to himself. He had deliberately been avoiding Leah these past four days and he was sure she had been avoiding him. He had been unsure how to approach her. Their situation was touchy and he knew he had to go easy if he wanted things to be as they had once been. He looked down the table to where Michael sat. (not so very nice word), he thought, it would never have come to this if not for him. He looked back at Leah, he knew she had forgiven him but would she have him back.

Hannah had been watching Todd during dinner; his attention had been only for Leah. During the last four days she had tried to speak with him on several occasions but he had been hard to talk too and she had finally given up. She watched him over dinner wondering what on earth he saw in Leah. Tarka was sitting next to her and she picked up part of the conversation he was having with Michael and Brett. She was going to have to do something about Leah if she was going to get her man she thought as she turned to the men and joined in on their conversation.

Back in the Universal Rampage rooms that night the atmosphere was somber. Jarvis had got his airbrush and paints out and had sat down at the table to paint the Velvet Galaxy logo's on the two earphones he had. He pulled the covers off and put the small electric base inside his tool kit. He began preparing the surface and a few hours later he had finished. He looked at his handy work. Nice, he said to himself. He packed up his tools, leaving the outer casings on the table to dry over night. He them headed to his room with his tools, turning of the lights as he went. (BTR 3)

The next morning the drivers had made their way back to the garages. At some stage during the night Technotantic had been retrieved and put back in the garage. The drivers gather around to look at it.

Jarvis said, "Never had a chance with those grills, he never realise the power they had. I don't think any of us did. He got thrown by the first into the air, threw Technotanic right across the path of the second grill, which tossed him over Nightmare. How the hell he never landed on top of me, I'll never know. Came down in front and I only just managed to break without hitting him".

They all started at the mess of Technotanic.

"He's going to cry when he sees it', said Zero. "He loved that car".

Wayne came into the garage to stand with the drivers.

"What's going to happen to Technotantic", asked Todd

"It will be taken out, he's getting a new car, that one was the only one we had".

"What kind of car is he getting", Zero asked.

"A Bugatti 16/4 Veyron it has a 7 speed sequential, Quad Turbo W16 engine with a top speed of 406 kilometers per hour.

The drivers all looked at each other, they had never heard that type of car before.

"If he thought this car was awesome just want until he sees the Bugetti", said Wayne. "Wouldn't mind one of them myself, if I could afford it".

"You never know', said Leah. 'After this is over you could afford two".

Wayne glared at her then turned and left.

Zero left to see Akira and tell him about his new car. The other driver returned to their garages.

Leah had been cleaning down her car when she heard Clare in her earphone asking if she could come to the control room. As she began to make her way down the corridor toward the stairs Jarvis called out to her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. "Here you are". He said handing back her second pair of earphones.

"Wow you don't mess around do you; when did you have time to paint it".

Jarvis laughed, "I did them both last night, got up early this morning and finished them off'.

"What happened to sleeping in", she said grinning.

"Ah, bloody Akira, woke early expecting to hear him, them when I remembered were he was I couldn't get back to sleep".

"Thank you", said Leah. "I need to speak with Clare and Hank so I'll see you around them".

"Sure", said Jarvis and turned and headed back towards his garage.

When Leah reached the control room she knocked and entered. The control room was large and across the wall looking out into the garages was a huge control desk running the length of the room. It had a dozen small screens in groups of four.

In the middle of the room was a large desk and on the left side on the wall was a large television screen. Clare and Hank were standing beside the table, they indicated for her to approach.

Clare said, "Rowan wants a word with you, he'll be on screen in a moment".

"Great', Leah murmured under her breath.

She stood opposite the two while they waited for Rowan to appear. They did not have to wait long. Rowan came onto the screen and the first thing he asked was for Clare and Hank leave the room. They looked at Leah then left.

He then spoke "You have a problem Leah".

"Now what makes you ask that", she spoke sarcastically

They glared at each other then Rowan said.

"You should have realized Leah, I thought you smarter than that".

"If I had did you think I would be here", she replied.

There was a pause then Rowan said, "You need to pull you head in Leah, if you don't I'll pull you from the races and you can watch your team lose from the outside. Do I make myself clear".

"Perfectly". Leah replied.

"Then play the game as we discussed and we'll all come out winners".

"Is that all you wanted to discuss".

Rowan signed deep, "That's all and Leah great race, keep it up".

The screen went blank. Leah kicked over the chair next to her and left the room.

Leah did not go back to the garage. She went to the Galaxy rooms instead to get away from the eyes that might be watching her. She went straight to her room and there she threw the earphone Jarvis had given to her onto the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took the earphone she was wearing out. She leaned forward and rested her elbow onto her knees and began twirling the earphone around in her hand.

Her phone rang, she slowly she put her earphone back on and answered the call. For those listening the call was over before it started and ten minutes later Leah knew exactly what she needed to do. (BTR 4).


	17. Chapter 17 Work To Be Done

Chapter 17

**Work To Be Done**

Leah came back down the other set of stairs to the garage. Walking passed the Rampage's garage she could not see Jarvis or Todd. She could hear Phoenix; he had his music playing loudly from Mayhem. Leah walked over to Tash and Hank whom were standing by Heavenly Light.

They looked at her as she approached and Hank said "Everything ok' as calm as he could.

"Everything's fine", replied Leah with a nod of her head.

"We were just discussing Heavenly Light", said Tash.

"Where is Hannah", asked Leah.

"Had to do something", replied Tash.

Leah looked at Hank and Hank gave a half smile.

Leah looked at Heavenly Light. All the panels where scratched and dented.

"It still goes ok doesn't it".

"Yeah, mechanically it checks out fine", said Hank

"Hannah's upset her car doesn't look perfect anymore", said Tash.

"She should have taken better care of it on the track them", said Leah.

Them she and Tash laughed. No one had been ready for that realm and they doubted anyone would be ready for the next.

"Can it be replaced", Leah asked

"It can but Rowan is reluctant to replace it this early in the race".

"What will you do then".

"We can replace the bonnet and doors. Side front and back panels are a little harder but a bit of touch up paint and polish and it should look good as new", said Hank.

"Is it worth the effort", said Leah.

"I think it is", said Hannah coming up to them.

She looked smug and loft with her arms crossed over her chest.

Leah shrugged them, "Well I guess you've got some work to do before the next realm opens, don't you".

"I'll give you hand', said Tash enthusiastically and looking at Hank said 'what do we need to do first them".

Leah stared at Hannah then looking back at the other two saying, "I'll leave you to it them', and walked away.

Leah made her way over to Simone who was sitting in her car with the music up loud. She walked up to the window and looked inside. Simone's face seemed distant and when she finally realized Leah was standing outside her car looking at her she turned the music down and got out. She stood next to Leah and looked slowly around the garage.

Leah suddenly noticed she was holding her second pair of earphones in her hand. Simone looked back at Leah and slowly inclined her head a little. Leah smiled and said, "Nice work Jarvis has done, isn't it", indicating to the earphones. Simone held the second pair up and said in a quite voice "Yeah, amazing". (BTR5)


	18. Chapter 18 The Aqueous Realm

Chapter 18

**The Aqueous Realm**

The next three days saw the driver in the garages and also on the training circuit. Akira had returned to the Rampage garage on the third day. His first car had been removed and his new car had been waiting for him. He had decided to name his car "Upheaval" and spent his entire day on the track.

The roof of the garage was in part roofed with glass and above the clear blue sky was visible. Tarka who loved being outdoors was beginning to become increasingly agitated with always being indoors that the offer of a race around the circuit between Zero, himself and Akira did not appeal to him. That evening after dinner the drivers all met in the conference room were Hank informed all them that a small section of the roof was to be opened to the drivers.

"It's not much", he said "but it will give you somewhere outside to chill".

Hank told them the roof would be ready for use in two days and them left them to it. The drives remained in the conference room discussing the next realm the following day until later that night they all began to slowly drift back to their rooms.

The following morning in the Universal Rampages room all four drivers were seated at the table in the kitchen area, they were dressed and ready to race. Akira who seemed better and looking forward to racing in the next realm said to Jarvis, "I have talked Zero into letting you paint his team logo on his earphones, is that ok".

Jarvis looked at Todd whom was reading the paper and said, "Sure, might get round to paining them all soon enough".

At this Todd looked up over his paper at Jarvis, he did not smile.

Phoenix got up and said, "I wonder if it is too early to get some breakfast". Todd looked over at the clock on the wall behind Phoenix and said "Kitchens not open for another half hour".

"Crap' said Phoenix, sitting back down.

No sooner had he sat down that the announcement came over the loud speaker. "The Aqueous Realm is about to open".

(Song to accompany this realm will be: Caesars Palace – Jerk me up)

The drivers got up and left running towards the garage. In the corridors the other drivers were also making their way to the garages. Coming down the stairs they came upon Wayne, Sam and Hank pushing wheels two at a time towards the teams garages. The drivers went into the store and also began removing wheels from the designated areas provided for them. The wheels were being dumped into the center of the garages while drivers ran back to retrieve other. Leah came into the garage and saw Hannah get into her car and maneuver it over to the hydraulic car lift. Leah ran back for another set of wheels. When she got back with the last set Hannah had all her wheels removed and she and Hank were putting the new ones one. Tash had her car on the other lift she and Simone where changing her wheels over. Leah went over to help them.

As Hannah's car was lowered she got in and headed towards to the starters line. Leah looked over to the line. Todd, Phoenix and Tarka were already there. Beyond them the huge retractable doors were opening.

Tash was done and as her car hit the ground she took off. Simone and Leah both pulled their cars onto the lifts. Hank was assisting Simone now and before long she too hand joined the starters line. Hank came running over to Leah, the starters lights had turned yellow.

They had got the last wheels on Leah's car when the lights went green. The lift was lowered and as she took off she came out behind Michael. They were the last two as they headed toward the entrance to the realm.

As Leah and Michael came out the first turn was a hairpin turn and half of it was covered entirely with water about a foot deep. They made it around with little trouble and headed toward a tunnel.

As they came under the tunnel it turned out to be something like a small bridge and as they drove under it they were bombarded with heavy rain coming down on them, they went under another bridge that gave them a break from the rain and then again another fierce down pour followed by another bridge. They could not see the other drivers in front of them.

They turned the next left and the track rose. Then as they came over the rise they could see the entire track submerge in water on the other side for about 6 meters before rising again. Leah was close behind Michael and could not see any way of passing him.

They turned left again and came down again to the track covered in water. At the next turn the entire track was covered in a thick fog. Leah pulled in behind Michael and as they reached the next turn they were both able to just get by the three car pile up that was on that corner.

Leah could not tell whose cars they were but she wasn't last now. The fog began to lift as they got to the next turn. In front of them now they could see the other drivers and in her real view mirror Leah could see Tarka and Phoenix gaining on her. The track began to weave back and forth with all the corners covered in water.

Around the fourth turn fog began to creep onto the track again but not as bad this time that the drivers could not see the car in front of them. As they turned right they came onto a straight stretch of track. Coming towards them were sheets of water and heavy winds. The track began to climb and the wind and rain became worst. The driver pulled in behind each other.

They reached the next turn and as they began thier decent down the track Leah could see the track was covered entirely in water, she also saw in the lead Akira and Todd take the next turn further on. As she hit the water she noticed markers on the sides of the track indicating the different depth the water was at certain intervals.

She took note and began using these makers to over take Michael. The tack was submerged in water for over two hundred meters and by the time Leah got out she had passed Michael and Jarvis.

In the front Akira and Todd had take advantage of the dry track to pick up pace. As they came around the next turn they again were approaching the bridges knowing that beyond them would be the heavy down pours they had experience earlier.

They were wrong, as the passed under the first bridge they were bombarded not with rain but with heavy hail. As the ice came down on their cars Todd warned Jarvis and Phoenix what to expect next. They came out the next tunnel and into a chicane that led them back into the Acceledrome.

The next drivers out were Hannah, Brett and Tash. Them Simone followed by Leah, Michael, Jarvis, Tarka, Phoenix and Zero. Akira had come over to congratulate Zero, they had both scored last place now. The driver left their garages after the race and made their way to the conference room.

They said nothing as Rowan appeared on the large screen congratulating them and showing them the leaders table for both drivers and teams. If was another forty minutes later when they were able to get changed and get something to eat.


	19. Chapter 19 The Other Game

Chapter 19

**The Other Game**

Later that day Leah had decided that the time had come speak with Michael. She had been planning this for the past two days and decided it was no use putting it off any longer. After going to the Inferno's rooms she found out from Tarka that he was in the gym. She made her way back down the corridor.

She went in and saw him on the bench at the back of the room lifting weights. He was alone. She came up and as he saw her he got up and put the weights down.

"Don't let me interrupt ", she said.

He picked his towel up from next to him and wiped his face and arms.

"Having you interrupt is always a pleasure".

Leah sat on the bench opposite him.

He looked at her and then said, "I don't like were that look is going".

Leah sighed. "You ruined me, you know that, don't you".

He sighs and sat down.

"I loved you Leah, I only did what I thought was best for you".

"No; you did what you thought was best for you".

"He didn't desire you".

"And you did. "

They stared at each other.

"I was pregnant, you didn't know that did you".

Michael stared at her. "No I didn't, did he".

"No, I was going to tell him that weekend but …"

Leah trailed off. That weekend all those years ago, the terrible fight, the lies and accusations Todd had accused her off and all because of the lies Michael had invented to break them apart.

Leah stared at her hands, Michael looked down at his. "So does he know about the child". He said eventually.

It took Leah the longest time to answer and when finally she spoke there were tears running down her face. "I miscarried a week later", she said in a whisper. Michael went to reach out to her but she suddenly stood up.

"I have forgiven you Michael, but I will never forget the reason why I lost the child".

He too stood. "I'm so sorry Leah, I was a fool".

Leah turned and left.

Michael stared after her knowing that he had truly lost her for forever.

Leah closed the gymnasium door and leaned against it. She thought of Rowan and wondered what he might think of her and Michael's exchange. She knew he was waiting for what he hoped would a heated confrontation between Michael, Todd and herself regarding the truth, but he was in for a surprise.

Though he had told her to play the game, she was no longer playing his. She headed back to her room; everything was going to be all right.


	20. Chapter 20 The Roof

Chapter 20

**The Roof**

Two days later the roof was open. At the end of the corridor by the conference room was an emergency exit door. The drivers could gain excess to the roof from this door.

As Tarka was the first to be told about it the Inferno's were the first to check it out. Michael, Brett and Zero followed Tarka through the exit door and up the enclosed stairway. They came over the roof ledge and looked around. The roof space they had been given was ten meters by ten meters it was surrounds by a six meter high corrugated fence.

"Not exactly what I had in mind", murmured Tarka under his breath.

They had decorated the roof with deck chairs, several hammocks, and a large outdoor table that could seat ten. There were large umbrellas scattered around the roof and a small area that was covered in grass. Zero walked up to the grass and said, "Hey, I think it's real".

They could see the clear blue sky up above but nothing much else.

"Perhaps Jarvis can do something with it", said Brett.

"Not sure if he has that much paint", said Zero.

"I'm sure if he asked he would be able to get some", said Michael.

Tarka had enough of the roof and went back down the stairs to the garage. The others followed.

Back in the garage Akira and Phoenix had challenged Brett and Zero to a race around the practice circuit. As they made there way onto the circuit. Tash, Simone and Leah joined Tarka, Todd and Jarvis up on the viewing platform.

The four drivers were lined up on the track and Michael was standing off to the side to get them started. He held up a white cloth, then dropped it. They took off around the circuit. Those on the viewing platform were enjoying the entertainment when Jarvis said, "Hell, can't let them have all the fun, lets shake things up". Todd's smile and said, "I'm with you".

They headed back towards their garage and a few moments later they had both pulled out onto the track. No one was now sure who was winning as they were all trying to overtake each other and with the addition of the other two cars, impossible to tell just what was going on.

Simone got up. "Well I'm not going to miss out on all this fun', she said. "Anyone else coming". Tash got up and said "Why not".

Leah moved over to were Tarka was standing against the rail.

"How is the roof", she asked him.

"Ordinary, not what I had in mind for some outside time".

They watched Simone and Tash join the race now and the drivers appeared to be simply trying to overtake each another rather than trying to race now.

"It's nothing like the movies really, is it?" Tarka said.

"Depends on where your standing', replied Leah.

"Thing I don't understand is why Rowan is not in here with us. I thought this was all for his amusement as well as ours of course".

"Of course", Leah said.

"It just doesn't make any sense when you really think about it".

Leah watched the drivers then said to Tarka, "You know you really should get your earphones painted by Jarvis'.

Tarka shook his head "I like to keep things simple, although I was going to ask him if he could do anything with the walls around the roof enclosure".

Leah continued to stare at the race.

She turned to Tarka now and said, "You really should let Jarvis paint your earphones". She had emphasized 'should' and Tarka look at her with an odd look of puzzlement in his face. He paused before replying, "I'll think about it".

Leah nodded and left him there.


	21. Chapter 21 The Helical Realm

Chapter 21

**The Helical Realm**

On the day of the realm opening everyone was down in the garages long before breakfast was ready. It seemed no body was taking any chances that day. By the time breakfast came around the drivers began to make their way to the cafeteria.

At the Velvet Galaxy's table Tash was yawning over her breakfast. She looked around the room at the other drivers; everyone looked a little tired this morning. She turned back and said "Looks like Jarvis is slowly getting around to painting all the earphones'. She indicated towards the Inferno's table where Zero sat with his painted earphone on.

"Do you have to been part of a group to get that done or is he planning on doing everyone's", said Hannah.

Leah and Simone stared at her. It was Simone that answered, "He hopes to do everyone's eventually".

"I don't see the need', replied Hannah.

"You wouldn't ", replied Leah.

Tash sighed, the tension between the Velvet Galaxy was still highly strung and she did not think it was only to get any better soon.

After breakfast the drivers went back to the garages to wait. There was little for them to do before the next realm opened so as Tash had done the before the first realm several of the drivers sat in the sun light on the floor filtering in through the windows in the roof meditating.

The controllers sat idly in the control room watching the drivers from above.

It was mid morning when the announcement came,

"The Helical Realm is about to open.

"The what realm", several drivers heard Zero saying. Leah laughed at the word used to describe the next realm, she had help name it. All the driver got into their cars and began to line up at the starters line. They watched the huge doors retract and the lights turn yellow. They revved their engines ready to go.

Then the light went green.

(Song to accompany this realm will be: Rogue Traders – Voo Doo Child)

Akira and Brett were the first out the tunnel. In front of them the track began to rise at a thirty degree angle. The vehicles continued to rise for another four hundred meters until it leveled out and began to spiral back down again in big arches. The sides of the track were surround with large barriers so the drivers could not see how high they had come up not how far down they would be going. They could not even see the cars in front of them as they rounded the corners.

"All right" Akira shouted.

They spiraled down and around the track until they got to the bottom, then as they turned right the track began to rapidly rise again. Brett had taken the lead with Akira right behind. The other drivers trailed close behind. As the track continued to rise it was becoming evident some of the vehicles were having difficulties with the rapid rise of the track. Simone whom was trailing last was having trouble picking up speed because of the size of her car.

At the top the track it began to spiral down again, the track then declined steeply and in front of him Akira could see the track looping over itself.

"Awesome" he said.

The drivers coming down the track began picking up speed. As Leah saw the loop ahead she warned Simone.

"Pick up as much speed as you can coming down the track Simone. The faster you're traveling the easier it will be to get around.

"Easy for you to say', Simone responded. "I've just about killed the engine with these climbs".

"Have faith with White Knight, she wont let you down". Leah told her.

"Draft with me Simone I'll get you through" came Tash's voice as the drivers took the loop behind each other.

Out of the loop they turned right where the track twisted around itself several times. The drivers again slipped in behind one another. As they came out of the second twist the track disappeared into the tunnel and the race was over.

Brett came in first followed by Akira, Tarka, Todd and Michael. Then came Zero, Jarvis, Leah and Hannah, then Phoenix, Tash and Simone. As the drivers pulled into their garages and turned off their engines they could here Akira from the Rampage's garage yelling "That was awesome, lets do it again'.

Akira wasn't going to give up on trying to get back into the Realm. All the way back up to the conference room to have there after race meeting with Rowan Akira pestering Wayne to let him back in.

"You can not go back into the realm once it has closed', he told Akira. "But', he went on, 'give me an hour and I'll down load your footage from the camera of you car and you can watch the race again in the conference room'.

"You can do that", Akira asked.

"If it will get you off my back, I can. I'll have it ready for you when you have changed'. With that the drivers entered the conference room.


	22. Chapter 22 Midnight Run

Chapter 22

**Midnight Run**

The days between the races were filled with working in the garage and the only other things the drivers could do, competing at other activities. The men were often found in the gym trying to better each other or if not there, in the swimming pool.

A completion in the pool had started up and most mornings you could now find all the teams competing with each other in their chosen lanes. It was always done more in fun then who won. They tried all sorts of tricks and maneuvers to try and stop the other teams winning. They all laugh and it was during these times that all the differences between the drivers and teams were forgotten.

Leah and Michael were being polite to each other, Todd on the other hand would not forgive Michael so easily but he did not let his anger become obvious. He could tolerate him until this was over and once it was them he would smash him in the face. He knew if he wanted to make it work again with Leah he too would have to play the game.

It was becoming quite obvious that something was going on between Jarvis and Simone. They were spending more and more time together and the rough edges that Simone had when she arrived were beginning to disappear.

In the evenings the drivers sat in the conference room watching the downloaded footage from their cars. It was most entertaining especially for Akira who liked watching his car getting air born in the first realm and crashing even thought it might have nearly killed him.

On the fourth day the drivers again were up early and in the garages before breakfast. No one was taking any chances although they believed the likelihood of a realm opening early again were slim. They spent the morning meditating until it become boring to those who were doing it. Even Tash who was the last to stop meditating had become bored with it.

They ate lunch and several drivers stayed in the cafeteria, while others went back to the garage. As the afternoon wore on the drivers from the garages began to make their way back to the cafeteria. By late afternoon boredom was taking it's toll and all the drivers had now lined there chairs up against the glass window, watching the huge metal doors at the end of the Acceledrome.

They speculated about the next realm. Thought perhaps it was not ready or that it was going to open the moment they sat down for dinner. They began taking bets on this. Tash and Brett thought it would be during dinner. Michael and Tarka thought it was not completed yet.

"But wouldn't they have told us", was Zero's argument about that theory.

"Not unless they thought they could get it finished before the end of the day", said Tarka.

But it was Todd that came up with the answer most of the drivers agreed with. "It will be a night realm", he said.

"If that were the case it would cool if are cars were equipped with night vision to help get through the realm", said Phoenix.

The drivers all looked at each other; them they took off out the doors and back to the garage. They were calling their garage crew on their earphones wanting to know about night vision for their cars. It had been shear luck that Phoenix had even mentioned it and sure enough after speaking with their garage crew there was indeed night vision devices that could be connect to their cars.

The drivers began immediately installing the small screen to the dash of their cars. They installed the electronic cabling through their steering wheels to the camera's connected to the front of their cars. They worked through dinner until the glass roof became dark. In the Inferno's garage Michael and Tarka were questioning Sam as to why he had not thought of the night vision before this.

"We have no idea what any of the realm are until they open. The store is full of stuff but most it may never get used", Sam said.

"But you must has thought as the day wore on that it might have been a night realm", said Michael.

"Not at all, we thought that something might have gone wrong with the realm", Sam replied.

"Is something likely to go wrong with the realms", asked Tarka.

Sam looked around the garage them replied. "The utmost safety has been put into creating these realm, I think if they was a problem they would have told us immediately".

"Let's hope your right", said Michael.

As the evening wore on the drivers did not return to the cafeteria for dinner but remained at their cars waiting for the realm to open. They were all now convinced that it was going to be a night realm.


	23. Chapter 23 The Twilight Realm

Chapter 23

**The Twilight Realm**

At approximately eight thirty the announcement finally came over the loud speakers,

"The Twilight Realm is about to open".

The drivers got into their cars, started their engines and pulled out to the starters line. Then the starters lights went green.

(Song to accompany this realm will be: Gia Farrell – Hit me up)

The drivers came out of the tunnel onto a straight stretch of track. They drove down it with speed and determination. They round the first corner then continued to drive along the straight track.

"This is way to easy", said Tash and then as they round the next turn, explosions began going off around them. The cars swerved trying to avoid what they could not see. Todd collided with Tarka who in turn steered into Hannah trying to avoid Paroxysm.

When they realized they were not being attacked they steadied their car and continued. The distance between the cars had now opened up. Around the next turn they found half fallen tree and shrubs on the road, they had to swerve to miss them or simply run right over them.

With the night vision Michael whom had was leading had a clear view of the holes on the road coming towards him. He warmed his drivers and began maneuvering around them. Simone and Leah who had been close behind Michael did not see the holes until it was too late. Simone hit them first then backed off so that she see could see the holes to avoid them. Leah pulled in behind her and warned her team.

As the drivers rounded the next turn the track began to get narrower. It was impossible to overtake anyone here. Leah was still behind Simone, she drafted with her, Simone thought it was a wise thing to do, as she would have a better view of approaching obstacles. Michael had taken an even bigger lead. Leah could see headlights coming up on behind her; all the drivers were pushing themselves.

A warning from Simone told Leah that there was something over hanging the track. Jarvis whom was right behind Leah pulled in behind her as they drove right through the hanging obstacle. It was awful, long thin coils of rope or something like it hung down to the track. It was wet and covered in sticky goo.

"Ah man', said Akira as he drove right into it, "Whose going to wash Upheaval for me now".

Out of the hanging obstacle the track widened and they turned an elbow corner. The drives this time could see fireworks before they reached them. Michael had obviously just passed them. As the drivers came up to the section of the track more fireworks went off but this time everyone was ready for them.

The fireworks must have taken Michael by surprise and forced him to loose control of his car, and Simone had gained on him. Coming up to the next turn jets of fire erupted from the track from small holes in the track. This caught Simone by surprise and she swerve and clipped the back of Idris Sri.

They both span out of control and Leah coming around the corning also taken by the fire was unable to stop in time and ran right through the middle of them. Her car began to flip and rolled onto its roof them back onto its wheels. Jarvis whom had backed off in time to avoid the collision gave the warning and the other drivers began to slow as they reached the turn.

"Leah, Leah, cried Simone, are you ok, can you hear me".

"Leah, it was Clare in the control room. "Leah do you need assistance".

There was a pause and them "I think I'm ok. How does my car look Clare".

It's not showing any major failure, can you start it", Clare replied.

Leah turned the key and the engine started up. She put it into gear and slowly moved Morning Angel to the side of the track. Michael and Simone also straightened up their cars as the other driver began pulling passed them and continued on. Todd pulled up beside Leah. He looked at her and she nodded her head to indicate that she was ok then he continued on.

Beyond the jets of fire there were large boulders which the driver maneuvered around and beyond them the track became slick. Jarvis was now in lead hit the slick first and Nightmare began sliding left and right. He used his hand break to get through the slick then getting passed continued to the tunnel and back to the Acceledrome.

Behind him came Phoenix and Tash whom had been able to pass Zero and Tarka in the slick. The next out of the realm came Akira, Todd and Hannah. Followed by Michael and Simone. They had to wait several more minutes for Leah to emerge. She pulled into the Acceledrome and they all saw just how mangled Morning Angel had become. She slowly pulled into the garage and Hank, Clare, Wayne and Sam were all waiting for her.

The drivers from Rampage and Inferno gather around in front of Galaxy's garage watching. Simone reached for the door of Morning Angel to open it but it would not budge. Hank tried the passenger door, with some brute force it came away from the body. He climbed in and spoke to Leah. Them coming back out turn to Clare and said "You had better get the infirmly ready she's hurt". Todd, Jarvis and Michael all made there way over to Morning Angel now to see what was happening.

Hank was directing Wayne to get the jaws of life from the store. They needed to get Leah out from her side of the car. Everyone now deeply concerned made there way over to Morning Angel to see what could be done to help.

Hank took charge and ordered everyone to the conference room for debriefing. Simone had climbed into the passenger side of Morning Angel to be with Leah. Hank handed her several towels and Simone put them onto Leah's lap. The drivers slowly turned and walked away, looking back over their shoulders, they did not go quietly. Todd remained and when Hank ordered him to leave he replied.

"You are going to have to make me leave otherwise I'm staying".

"Fine, said Hank, make yourself useful and help Wayne'.

Wayne had returned with the jaws of life. Todd came over to him and helped him remove the car door. Clare now joined by Michelle and April waited with a gurney table for Leah. Leah had removed her helmet and she looked pale. As she looked into Todd's worried face she gave him a half smile. Simone still beside Leah looked grim.

"Slowly now', said Hank. Wayne and Todd pulled the remainder of the door away and they could now see the extent of Leah's injury. There deep within her right thigh was a large piece of glass from the night vision screen that had been destroyed in her collision.

Blood was seeping into the white towels and Leah was only just conscious. Clare then began to administer medical attention to Leah. "We're going to need to remove the glass before we move her', she said.

Leah gave a faint smile, "Hadn't planned on this did they', she said in the faintest whisper that only Clare and Simone could hear. Clare looked at Simone and said, "When I pull it out put pressure on it, them get ready to move her quickly".

Todd had been watching through the front windscreen. Never had his felt so sick with fear in all his life as her watched her slowly slip into unconsciousness as Clare pulled the glass out.

"OK, said Clare.

Hank, Todd and Wayne maneuvered to get Leah out. Hank took her under her arms and as her dragged her out Todd grabbed both her legs. Simone help pressure on the towels until Wayne took over. Then laying her on the gurney they pushed her out toward the infirmary.

From up the conference room the drivers all looked down over the Galaxy's garage and watched with horror and disbelief as they saw Leah being remove from Morning Angel and covered in blood.

A few moments later Simone entered the conference room. She was also covered in blood, she looked at the other drivers then looking at her hands began to shake and cry. Jarvis rushed over to her and helped her a chair. The drivers gathered around her. Through tears she told then about the glass from the night vision screen being embedded in her thigh. Between sobs Simone said, "I asked her if she was ok and she said she was".

The drivers looked around at each other then Michael said, "It's no longer a game of winning but a game of survival". They all nodded in agreement them Jarvis said to Simone "Lets get you to the infirmary, your in shock".


	24. Chapter 24 The Long Night

Chapter 24

**The Long Night**

Clare was treating Simone in the corner of the room with Jarvis hovering near by. Michelle was with Leah using an iridescent light to clear the wound of any more glass as Todd stood near by. Then cleaning up the wound she began to stitch up the gash.

"It looks worst than it is", she said. "No serious damage has been done but she'll need to stay of the leg for a while".

April assisted Michelle with tying off the stitches.

"We'll leave her as she is tonight, I don't think she'll wake until morning now", said Michelle

"I'm stay", said Todd.

Michelle looked over to him just realizing that he was still in the room.

"You go get yourself cleaned up before you stay", she said t o him.

Todd looked at himself he had blood on his arms and torso.

He looked up and nodded then said, "I'll be back".

In the conference room the remaining driver were greeted by Rowan on the center screen. He began to congratulate them when there was an almighty ruckus from the drivers as their anger spilled out.

Rowan pointed out "You were all made aware of the danger before you entered the Acceledrome, you knew exactly what it was you were getting yourself into.

He went on over the anger voices; "I commend Leah for her courage and bravery, she has proven to be a true Acceleracer but the race is not over so I suggest you get some rest and we'll discuss this in the morning when you are all a little more rational." The screen went blank.

Michael kicked a chair over as they slowly left the conference room.

Rowan turned away from the screen. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Is she alright", he said to someone of to his left.

"Yes, a nasty gash, she's been given 15 stitches", came the answer.

Rowan signed deep and long, for the first time since meeting Leah only now did he begin to think that sending her in was a mistake. Looking over toward the ratings screen he observed that Leah's ratings had topped highest tonight for the first time. He turned and left the room behind him and those remaining behind went back to work at their control booths.

Todd had quickly washed and changed and return to the Infirmary. Simone and Jarvis were no longer there. Todd walked over to Leah; Clare was sitting next to her bed. She looked up at Todd and gave a small smile.

"She's been given something to help her sleep, she said, she'll be fine in the morning but Michelle doesn't think she'll be able to race when the next realm opens". Todd pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed and took Leah's hand.

Everything was going to be ok he thought. From the Infirmary door Michael stood watching the scene before him. He stepped into the room and both Clare and Michael looked towards him.

Clare stood and said, "I'm going to get a coffee, you want one Todd".

"Sure', replied not taking his eyes of off Michael.

She left and Michael walked over to the bed.

"Will she be ok", Michael asked

"What do you care", Todd said aggressively.

"I care a lot damm you, Michael said under his breath. "We've been friends our whole life..", he trailed off looking down at Leah, pale and asleep.

"Some friend you turned out to be".

"Leah has forgiven me for the mistakes I made in the past but I don't expect you ever will'. Michael did not know if Leah had told Todd the true yet and he wasn't going to find out here.

Todd slowly stood to face Michael. "I will never forgive you and when this is over if I see your face any where near us again I'll make you sorry".

Michael glared at Todd. He looked down at Leah one more time then looking back at Todd said "Then you had better take care of her a little better this time because if you don't you'll have me to answer too". With that he turned and left the room.

It was around 1 am when Todd made his way back to the Rampage's room. Hank had come to sit with Leah and had threatened Todd with exclusion from the next realm if he did not get some rest. Back in the room Todd was surprised to see his team members were still up.

They looked up at him as he entered and came over to the table to sit with them.

"Will she be ok', asked Akira.

"Yes". Todd replied, "but they wont be letting her race in the next realm'.

"She's not going to be happy with that", said Jarvis.

Todd gave a small laugh "No, not likely", he said.

"Well', said Phoenix, "I think we should get some sleep". He stretched as he rose from the chair; they all got up and went to their rooms.


	25. Chapter 25 Making Amends

Chapter 25

**Making Amends**

The following day the drivers all headed down to the infirmary to see Leah after breakfast. Clare kicked up a fuss about them all being there but Tarka said "Better here that in her room, how would we all fit in there them". Clare huffed and left. Leah was sitting up in bed having just finished her breakfast.

Simone came up to the side and asked, "Are you feeling better".

"My legs a little sore but they tell me they're not going to need to cut it off". It was good to see Leah had some humor about it. She asked how the briefing had gone after the race and it was Zero that spat "He didn't even ask it you were ok, man I'm starting to hate that guy". Leah smiled, she knew that Rowan would know exactly how she was but she said nothing.

"So tell us, said Tash, what happened".

"I saw Simone collide with Michael but I was following behind too close, thought I could avoid some of the obstacles if I stayed close'. The drivers nodded they had been doing the same thing.

"I had nowhere to go then when Simone collided with Michael but straight through the middle of them. My car flip and I was completely surprised I landed back on my wheels. I wasn't even aware that I had been hurt at that stage. It wasn't until I reached the slick and had to work down the gears to get through that I began to feel something was wrong".

"You're one brave women". Tarka told Leah. She smiled.

"Ok now', said Clare who had reappeared the room, "How about you all go find something else to do'.

They all said their goodbyes to Leah and giving her words of encouragement and admiration as they left the room; Todd remained behind.

Clare walked over to the other side of the room to give them some space but the look on her face told them only a few minutes.

"Are you really feeling ok", he asked.

"Yeah, it's all good. Clare told me how you helped last night, thanks".

Todd placed his hand over Leah's.

"I don't think I've ever been more frightened for you".

They looked at each other then Todd went on. "I'm sorry Leah, so sorry for not listening too you, not believing you when you said nothing was going on between you and Michael. He had convinced me there was something but now I know it was all lies'. His eyes had become glassy. Leah squeezed his hand with both of hers.

"We both made mistakes back them but I need time to think about us".

Todd nodded. "As much time as you need, I'll be here when you need me".

Leah nodded, squeezed Todd hand again then let go of him and he left. Leah could feel the tears now falling down her face as Clare came over and handed her a tissue.


	26. Chapter 26 Disappointment

Chapter 26

**Disappointment**

Hannah had not said anything about what had happen to Leah. When she had seen all the blood the night before she had hoped it was serious enough that she would have to leave the Acceledrome. But it was not the case. While everyone praised Leah for her courage Hannah's anger towards her grow stronger.

During breakfast she had tried to chat with Todd but he had been quite and distant and this had only made Hannah's emotions worst. She was beginning to think that she was falling in love with him, that the times when she had caught him looking at her had meant something but every time she would try and speak to him he would become distant.

It frustrated her and she had hoped that if Leah had gone she would be able to spent more time with Todd. She spent the entire day in the garage then after dinner did not join the others in the conference room to watch the footage from the race the night before but instead went to the Galaxy rooms to be alone.


	27. Chapter 27 Friends

Chapter 27

**Friends**

The following day Leah was able to join the other drivers with the aid a walking stick. Leah and Clare had had an argument that morning about Leah needing to stay of the leg so that the cut had time to heal but Leah would not hear about it.

Clare eventually gave in saying in a huff "Well it's your leg, if you're happy to live the rest of your life with an ugly scar that hasn't healed properly". Leah paid no attention she just wanted to get out of the Infirmary.

Leah left the infirmary and made her way to the Galaxy garage. At the entrance she was greeted by Tash and Simone.

"You shouldn't be up", said Simone in a very stern voice.

"Don't you start", replied Leah.

Simone shook her head then said "If you here to see Morning Angel they took her away last night'.

"Great now what am I suppose to drive".

Tash laughed, "You can't be serious, they're not going to let you drive again".

"We'll see", Leah replied. This time both Tash and Simone laughed. Hannah looked up from her car, seeing Leah, swear under her breath and went back to her car.

Leah looked over towards Hannah.

"Don't go there", said Tash. "I've given up on her, she's got issues that only she can deal with".

"So there's nothing for you to do here. Need a hand getting back upstairs", said Simone.

"Yeah, I guess", replied Leah.

"Well I'll see you later then, said Tash, Hank is helping me with the suspension, didn't do so well in the last realm".

"Yeah that's because you hit every obstacle on the track including some of those boulders", replied Simone.

Tash pretended to through the wrench she was holding at Simone, who flinched when she did. Leah laughed, "Come on before there's nothing of our team left".

They made there way passed the Rampage's garage and as they did all four men came out to see Leah.

"Should you be up", said Todd with a worried look on his face.

"Unless you want her to have another argument about that subject I suggest you just except she's up", replied Simone.

"Ok", answered Todd not looking for an argument.

"If you want to be useful Leah needs to get upstairs", Simone said.

All at once the four men came forward to help.

"Hang on a minute I don't think I need that much help!", said Leah

But all four stepped up. Akira took the walking stick; Todd and Phoenix lifted Leah up from under her arms with their shoulders and Jarvis walked behind them up the stairs to catch them if the fell and Simone took the lead.

Leah tried to protest but it was no use and eventually gave up.

At the top of the stairs Leah insisted that they let her do it herself and this time no one argued with her.

"Where to", said Jarvis.

"The conference room I think. I'm hoping they might have downloaded my run in the twilight realm".

"They have', said Akira.

"You've seen it", Leah asked, looking at him.

"Well, um, sure", Akira felt a little embarrassed.

Leah laughed, "Of course you have, how else are you going to learn anything, then from other peoples mistakes".

"No, not that Leah, Akira said, you are an awesome driver", he blushed again.

"Give up now", said Jarvis.

They all laughed.

Leah spent the morning watching the footage from her car. Drivers came and went during that time to see how she was going and offering any help she might need. At lunch time Simone and Todd helped her into the cafeteria and they all sat around eating their lunch and talking again about the realms.

It felt good to be here thought Leah. She too had been worried that they might force her to leave and she could not have bared that. She looked around at all the drivers. They had become friends, she liked them all and for first the first time since becoming a part of the Accelerace did she really feel that she had real purpose in life.


	28. Chapter 28 Forgiveness and Betrayal

Chapter 28

**Forgiveness and Betrayal**

(Song to accompanied this section by Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars)

On the night before the next realm opening Leah made her way towards the rooftop. She had waited until the others had all gone to bed then with as much care as she could she made her way out the room. The walking stick was a real pain but she managed to get out without anyone noticing. She went down the corridor and out the exit door toward the rooftop.

She slowly climbed the stairs and as she reached the top she climbed over the side and stood for a moment to stop the dizziness she had experienced. Once she got her bearings she looked around the roof and saw someone lying in a deck chair. She slowly made her way over and sat down on the one next to Todd. She lay down next to him and looked up into the starry clear night. They said nothing to each other. Slowly Leah reached her hand out to Todd's that lay down his side.

She took his pinky finger with hers and then they held hands. They lay like this for a minute and them he sat up and leaned over toward Leah. He looked into her eyes and said coming slowly towards her face said, "I've missed you".

She looked up into his face and said in a whisper "I've missed you too". He slowly lowered his lips to hers and they kissed.

From the stair way Hannah was watching. She had come out of the laundry room to see Leah disappear down the corridor so she had followed. She left the stairway back toward her room tears running down her face.


	29. Chapter 29 The Truth

Chapter 29

**The Truth**

On the morning of the next realm the drivers were again ready and in the garages before breakfast. Leah had not put her leathers on and instead made her way to the infirmary. She waited until after her team had left the rooms before she went down.

She left the Galaxy rooms and took the corridor passed the Inferno's rooms. She got part way down the corridor when Hannah came around the corner at the other end.

"I want to speak with you", she said to Leah.

Leah said nothing but stopped and waited for her to reach her.

"I've had just about enough of you', she started to say, "What right do you think you have to do what ever you like".

Leah just stared at her and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"I'm talking about Todd, I saw him first I want you to stay away from him".

Leah tilting her head back let out an enormous laugh.

"You really have no idea what's going on do you".

"I know exactly what's going on, you toy with Michael and when you cant get what you want from him you move onto the next guy but I'm telling you stay away from Todd".

Leah's smile disappeared from her face and moving closer to Hannah said in a low fierce voice.

"You stupid ignorant girl, you think you know the game, you think you know what's going on. You have no idea what's going on. Well I'll let you in on a news flash. Todd's my husband and the reason we separated was because Michael told him he and I were having an affair when we weren't. Rowan knew that, so why don't you go away and think about why he bought us all together in the first place and maybe you finally see what's going on".

With that Leah pushed passed Hannah and continued down the corridor.

Hannah stood there staring at nothing, finally letting the truth sink in.

Once in the infirmary Leah let Michelle undress her bandages to look at her wound.

"It looks like it's healing well, but keep pressure off it". She told Leah.

"So no driving you mean".

"I would not advise it, if you were to pull the stitches apart it may cause serious scaring".

"Could you re-bandage it up for me".

Michelle looked her "The tape over it should be fine".

"No I think I would like it bandage for another few days, with all the climbing of the stairs..", Leah shrugged her shoulders, "better to be safe".

Michelle gave her a stern look then bandaged her leg nice and tight again.

"It needs to come off tomorrow so that if can heal faster and I suggest you continue using the walking stick for another week", she told Leah.

"I understand", Leah said.

Outside the infirmary Leah made her way to the garage. There she discovered Morning Angel had been replaced with an identical car.

"You didn't tell me I got a new car". She asked Simone and Tash coming to greet her.

"Was here this morning", replied Simone.

"How you feeling this morning, asked Tash, "have they said you can drive or not".

"They recommend that I don't", answered Leah.

Tash signed. They all knew their chances of finishing last, as a team was imminent if Leah did not race.

"Don't think about it, said Simone, it's all about having fun".

"Yeah your right and hasn't this been fun or what", said Tash with a big infectious smile. They all laughed.

"We should go and get some breakfast, it could be another long day".

They made their way to the cafeteria; the Rampage's and Infernal's were already there only Hannah was missing.

At Infernal's table Leah had noticed that both Brett and Tarka now had their earphones painted by Jarvis. Tarka looked over to her and nodded, she nodded back them looking away joining in the conversation Simone and Tash were having. After breakfast the drivers went back to their garages and Leah returned to her room. She did not see Hannah there and really did not care to see her.


	30. Chapter 30 The Labyrinth Realm

Chapter 30

**The Labyrinth Realm**

At ten o'clock the announcement came,

"The Labyrinth Realm is about to open".

The drivers got into their cars and proceeded to wait as the doors at the end of the Acceledrome opened. The starter light went yellow and the drivers began revving their engines. As they waited pulling up on the outside of Phoenix was Leah.

Through her earphone she could hear Clare saying to her "Are you sure you're ready about this". Leah responded with the rev of her engine and as the lights went green she took off saying, "I'm always ready".

(Song to accompany this realm is Rihanna – SOS )

The drivers took off down the tunnel as they came out the other end the track split into four different directions. The cars split taking different lanes. After half an hour the controllers were trying hard to tolerate the swearing and cursing coming from the drivers.

Tarka had been sure he had passed the same stretch of track twice before, it twisted and turned back into itself. The swearing from him had been by far the worst. Zero who had been enjoying the track now found his patiences grew thin and all he wanted was to find a way out.

"I'm going to get out of here if I have turn around and go back the way I came", he said.

"That's a good idea, said Brett, but which way is back'. Zero cursed

They had been on the track for close to fifty minutes when a roar of achievement came from Zero. "I'm out", he called.

"How the hell did you do it", came the reply from Tarka.

"It's the fifth turn on the right after you come out of the second ..". Zero's communicates where cut off with the other drivers as he drove into the Acceledrome.

"The second what", Tarka yelled but no answer came. He cursed as he narrowly missed Simone coming from the opposite direction.

Tarka was at breaking point every turn he took lead him around in circles, he had lost track of what corners he had taken and after passing Akira coming from the opposite direction Tarka pulled his car to a stop at a T junction on the track.

He sat there, Poisoned idling patiently, while Tarka decide which way to go. Jarvis pulled up alone side of him. They both looked at each other, Jarvis lifted his arms to indicate he had no idea which way to go, then went right.

Tarka sat there waiting. Then he heard Michaels voice, "After the second underpass". Tarka tried to recall the underpasses, then it came to him, he had been through that part of the track and taken the first and second turns after it. Tarka put Poisoned into gear and turned right. Time to get out of here, he thought.

Tarka found the underpasses with no problems and now followed the track to what he hoped was to the exit. Third, fourth, he turned the fifth corner and there in front of him was the exit.

"Yes", he said to himself and as he pulled into the Acceledrome he discovered that he was the last one out. He did a donut in the center of the Acceledrome them made his way back to the garage. Zero had been the first out. Leah and Hannah were next followed by Michael and Brett. Sometime after them came Todd, Phoenix, Tash, then Jarvis, Simone and Akira. Tarka being last.

They all made there way to the conference room, everyone congratulating everyone for making it out. Simone and Tash concerned for Leah found her to be in good spirits and although Leah intended to go to the infirmary after their briefing she felt her leg had coped well.

If it had been any off the other remaining realms she knew she would not have been able to race and she had wondered after hearing the announcement to the Labyrinth realm if it had been arrange so she still had a chance to compete but she kept these thoughts to herself. After their briefing with Rowan they made arrangements to meet on the roof after they had showered and change.

Once on the roof Tarka started cursing the Labyrinth realm including Zero whom had worked out how to get out first. Zero just laugh and after Tarka had settled down they talked about the complexity of the realm.

"How the hell anyone could have come up with an idea for that", said Tarka

Leah smiled; it had been her idea originally for a labyrinth realm. Although she did the initial work on it she was not involved in the final design of the realm. So ultimately the complexity of the realm had taken her by surprise.

"Where's Hannah", asked Todd.

The Galaxy girls all looked at each other, then Leah said, "Not sure, must have decided to get some rest'. They did not know were she was as she had not returned with her team to their rooms after leaving the conference room, she seemed to have disappeared. The conversation went back to the realm they had just completed and Hannah was soon forgot but not by Leah.


	31. Chapter 31 Saving A Life

Chapter 31

**Saving A Life**

Hannah had left the conference room and made her way to the control room. Once there she waited for Hank and the other to return. When they came in they were surprised to see Hannah waiting for them. "Is there a problem Hannah', said Clare.

"I need to speak with Rowan", she replied.

"We can arrange that, I let you know when he's available".

"He's available now, get him for me".

Clare looked around at the other controllers.

Hank spoke, "It will take a minute or two", he said.

"I can wait". Hannah answered.

Clare and the other four controllers headed towards the stairs behind the door. Hank made a call then said not long after, "He'll speak to you here", then turned and headed upstairs to join the others in their rooms.

Hannah did not wait long when Rowan appeared on the large screen.

"Hannah, is there something wrong", he said.

"Was it the plan to bring Todd, Michael and Hannah together from the start".

Rowan did not answer then when he did he replied "Yes".

Hannah stood there staring at Rowan, it was a game to him, it had always been just a game.

"You have a problem with that Hannah I know but it will work out alright in the end. Trust me".

Hannah looked at him with disgust, then without saying anything more she turned and left the room. She did not go back to Galaxy rooms but instead when back down to the garage. She got into Heavenly Light and look off towards the practice circuit.

When the drivers came down to lunch it was Brett that noticed Hannah's car missing from the garage below and as the other drivers gathered by the window to look, Brett noticed her on the circuit track.

"Think there's something wrong", he asked.

No body replied.

As the controllers came down to join them for lunch Hank indicated for Leah to join them.

"Is everything ok", she asked.

"Where is Hannah", Hank asked

Leah indicated towards the windows. "She on the practice circuit".

Hank signed and Leah looked around at the others at the table.

"What's happened", Leah asked.

"She asked to speak with Rowan after the race", said Clare

"Why, did she say".

"No but there is something wrong she seems upset, do you know anything about it".

Leah looked at Clare. She signed "Maybe".

"What ever the problem is it needs to get sorted and soon or Rowan is going to pull her".

"It's that bad then", said Leah

"It could be if things don't improve with her".

Leah nodded she looked back towards her teams table. They had not been a team right from the start, not like the others they all seemed to adjust well with the team member they'd been given. Leah got up and made her way over to her team.

"We have a team member who needs saving".

Simone and Tash looked up at her. "I've been saying that right from the start", Tash said.

"Well let's not sit here doing nothing, lets bring this team together".

They all got up and headed towards the garage. There they got into their cars and made there way to the practice circuit. Hannah did not know how long she had been driving before she noticed the other three racing around the track with her. She had long since driven her anger away. She felt like a fool. It was only a game, a manipulative game being played by those on the outside. What chance did any of them have surviving the real world once they got out?

Hannah pulled off the circuit, she was tired and just wanted to be alone. When Leah, Simone and Tash pulled up into the garage Hannah was not there, she had already left.


	32. Chapter 32 Making It Right

Chapter 32

**Making It Right**

The rest of that day and all through the next Hannah had not been seen by anyone. The other drivers asked the Galaxy girls if she was unwell, they lied and said she was. The truth was they could not get her to open her bedroom door. They tried at intervals to persuade her to come out be she just told them to go away. (BTR6)

That night at dinner Tash made up plates of food for Hannah and herself and took them back to the rooms. Simone and Leah sat down by themselves. Jarvis called out for them to join them so they did. At their table the ladies said very little.

"Everything ok", asked Todd.

Leah looked at Todd and shook her head but said nothing.

The table was quite for a while until Jarvis said, "Painted the last of the Infernal's earphones today". Leah jerked up at this and looked over to were Michael sat. Sure enough all the Inferno drivers now had painted earphones. Leah looked back at Jarvis and nodded. "Good".

"Now we just need to pursued Hannah to do the same, she's the only one left now", Jarvis said

Leah stared at Jarvis. She had never intended to let things go this far but if they all had painted earphones, she thought, it could be just the thing Hannah needed. Leah thought she'd known what was wrong with Hannah and now a plan was forming that might just be able to bring her around to playing the game their way.

The next morning she put her plan into action and Michael had reluctantly agreed to help. (BTR7)

Hannah had not left her room by the second day. Clare was furious with her but nothing she said would make Hannah leave her room. The controllers seemed a little touchy by this so the drivers stayed clear of them.

They spent time in the pool again. As Leah could not go in she was the official referee to all the races although quite often she was found arguing with someone because they thought she was favoring others and cheating. Often the arguments ending with threats of Leah being thrown into the pool, they all laughed and had a great time and for a while forgot what it was they were there for.

That night the drivers met in the conference room to watch Tarka's race through the Labyrinth realm. Leah could not remember when she had laughed so much. Tarka still unhappy with his efforts in the realm soon was joining in with the laughter as they listened to him curse and swear his whole way around the realm again. The only two people who had not joined them where Hannah and Michael. (BTR8)

The following morning the girls got up a little late. Even Leah slept in. They all gathered around the kitchen table. Tash had put the kettle on and was making cups of tea for herself, Simone and Leah when they heard Hannah's door open. They all looked around towards to rooms and out walked Michael.

"Good morning ladies", he said with a cheeky grim. He caught Leah's eyes, which seemed surprised to see him there in their rooms. She had lifted one eyebrow as to question him but he just winked and left the room. A minute later Hannah came down. All three ladies were still staring at the door, opened mouth when they all turned to look at Hannah.

"I'm really sorry", she said looking down at her feet.

Tash made her way over to her and gave her a big hug.

"We have been so worried about you", she said.

Hannah looked over at Simone and Leah then said hesitantly, "Do you think Jarvis might paint my earphone's for me. I think it's time we became a real team".

It was Leah who spoke, "I think that can be arrange".

Hannah gave her a weak smile and said "Thanks".

"Now how about a cup of tea and then tell us just what were you doing with a member of the Infernal here". Tash gave her a questioning look.

Hannah gave a small laugh and went and sat down with them all.


	33. Chapter 33 The Airbourne Realm

Chapter 33

**The Airbourne Realm**

By the morning of the next realm all twelve drivers had painted earphones thanks to Jarvis. They did not go to the garage before breakfast all though all were ready by the time they got to the cafeteria. They sat quietly with their teams occasionally looking over at each other.

They stayed back after the controllers left and spoke very little. Michael got up and walked over to the window to look down over the garage. Below him he could see their team garage and Idris Sri standing quietly waiting for the realm to open. She was the best he had ever driven and for the first time he realized how much he was going to miss her when it was all over.

He heard someone come up behind him and turning slightly saw Leah come to stand beside him. She gave him a small nod and he did the same back. Then they both stared out the window.

"Do you think they'll let us keep the cars", he asked.

"No", replied Leah.

They stood there quietly then to the other side of Leah came Todd. Both Leah and Michael looked at him them turned back towards the garage.

"We're going to get through this, right", said Todd staring out the window.

"Yes", replied Leah.

Todd turned to the other two then said, "Then we do what we have to do to make this work".

Michael looked at Todd; Leah continued to stare straight ahead.

"We do what must be done", said Michael.

"Yes", Leah said then turned and headed out towards to garage followed by her team and the other drivers.

It was not until after lunch that the announcement over the loud speaker was made.

"The Airborne Realm is about to open".

The driver got into their cars and lined up ready to enter the realm. The lights went green and they were off.

(Song to accompany this realm is Crazy Town – Butterfly)

Like the Labyrinth realm as the drivers left the tunnel the track spilt into four. Hannah, Phoenix and Akira took the first track on the right; no sooner had the other drivers disappeared from sight the track began to rise. At the top of the track it stopped and in front of them was a four meter break, they passed over the jump with little ease coming down on the other side and continued on.

The second track on the right was taken by Leah, Simone and Tarka. They came down and around the track and saw Hannah, Phoenix and Akira flying over the top of them. The track then began to rise and soon they were airborne driving over a different gap.

Todd, Jarvis and Brett took the track closes to the left; they drive though a gap as Michael, Tash and Zero came flying over top of then. The track weaved around with jumps at different intervals. If the drivers were not going over then they were going under those who were.

The tracks continued to split and the driver took different paths as they continued jumping sections of the track some easy others with gaps six or eight meters wide. Simone, Akira and Phoenix whom had underestimated the eight meter jumps had bought their cars down only just making the track on the other side. They continued to maneuver through the realm until the tracks began to become one again. One by the one the drivers came together. They could see the exit and put petal to the metal to get through first.

As they exited the realm and returned to the Acceledrome there was very little between the drivers. They came out as follows Tarka, Todd, Leah, Michael, Hannah, Jarvis, Zero, Akira, Brett, Phoenix, Tash and Simone. They all came screeching to a stop in front of the garages and pulled in. The giant doors behind them began to close.

The briefing after the realm was a cold one. It was obvious to everyone there that Rowan was not pleased with something. Although he spoke politely and congratulated them, his manner was distant and the drivers came away unsure of what to make of it. They all agreed to meet on the roof once they had changed.


	34. Chapter 34 Anything You Can Do

Chapter 34

**Anything You Can Do**

On the roof the driver's moods were relaxed and jovial. Their meeting in the conference room no longer seemed to be on their minds and they enjoyed the sun talking about the realm they had just completed.

Tash sat on the grass meditating when Brett came up to her and said "Don't you ever get tired of doing that". Tash opened her eyes to look at him.

"No never", she replied.

"I don't really understand why someone would want to do that", said Tarka.

"If you do right it can be very liberating", Tash told him

"There's a right way", Tarka laughed.

"Yes there is. But I would not waste my time telling you about it, you could not sit still for more than two minutes tops".

"Is that right", Tarka knew a challenge when he heard one.

"I bet you I can meditate from as long as you can".

"I'll take that bet', said Brett.

"I'm in", called Zero.

Tash laughed and said, "I'll out beat all of you given the change".

"All right, said Zero, "you're on".

"Hang on a minute, said Jarvis", I don't do meditation, it's against my beliefs.

"What beliefs", Simone laughed

"Beliefs in doing dump things I'll regret later".

"Chicken", said Simone.

At that Jarvis stood and said, "I'm no chicken".

"Then prove it, we'll all meditate and see who can last the longest".

"Ok then when", Jarvis said.

"When the next realm open", replied Akira. "After breakfast the one who last up until the realm opens is the winner".

"Well that's going to be me isn't it", said Tash her eyes now closed again.

Hannah laughed and said, "Not if there's money involved".

Tarka had started taking bets that night. He had been sitting with the controllers after dinner trying to get them to place money on whom they thought would win.

"You're kidding right', said Michelle

"No, serious, big money can be made here".

"Who bought money with them', said April.

"Oh I'm taking IOU's you'll get your money if you win once we're on the outside". Tarka told then.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard", said Michelle.

"Well I'll bet fifty Tash wins, "said Hank

"Hank", Clare said disgusted.

"What! She's the obvious choice to win, look who she's up against". He said pointing to the other driver at both the Infernal and Rampage's tables.

"I would hate to know just how much money has changed hands since we have all been here". She said

"None, said Tarka, we never bought any in with us".

The men all laughed and Clare rolled her eyes and said "men", under her breath.


	35. Chapter 35 Early Morning Talk

Chapter 35

**Early Morning Talk**

The following morning Leah was up earlier than everyone else. When she had seen Michelle to have her bandage removed, she had told Leah, no swimming and keep on the walking stick if she felt she still needed it. Leah had decide then to head to the gymnasium and do ten minutes on the walker as she had woken that morning and her leg felt at little stiff. She knew she should take it easy but the cut was healing well and she just did not know how to stay still.

She had just returned from the gymnasium and decided to put the kettle on before having her shower, when the door to their rooms opened and Simone creped in.

"If you're trying not to wake anyone, I'm already up", Leah said with raised eyebrows.

Simone jumped and looked around at her.

"You scarred the pips out me", she said. "I umm", she started to say

"You don't need to tell me", Leah said putting up one hand. "What you do with you time has nothing to do with anyone else".

"Thanks", said Simone

"I've just put the kettle on, if you want to get changed and join me".

"Umm, yeah sure", said Simone as she made her way across the room.

"Oh and it was Jarvis you were with last night, right", came Leah's voice from behind Simone. Simone's head dropped as she groaned. Leah laughed and went to shower.


	36. Chapter 36 The Burning Realm

Chapter 36

**The Burning Realm**

The drivers spent the next three days between the roof, garage and conference room. They did not so much keep to teams anymore but hung out those they most enjoyed being with. Akira, Brett, Phoenix and Zero spent their time trying to beat each other's times on the practice circuit, while Simone, Jarvis, Todd and Leah spent their time on the roof. Michael and Tarka were often found in the garage and gymnasium with Hannah often near by. Tash enjoyed the company of Michelle and April, so when the two controllers weren't busy all three of them would be found in the cafeteria talking about life and love.

The overall mood in the Acceledrome was pleasant and somber, no one looking in would have every noticed the underlying current between all the drivers.

On the day the realm was to open the drivers gathered in front of the Galaxy's garage after breakfast.

"OK, said Tash, "I thought we could all meditate along the starters line".

The other agreed and they made there way towards the line. The sun was streaming down through the windows above and they all took places were the sun touched the ground.

"Let the realm open early". Jarvis was chanting to himself over and over again. He found a spot and sat down. He found it awkward crossing his legs and after two minutes of trying to get comfortable he decided that his only chance of getting through this was to simply lie down, which was what he did. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. With a bit of luck he thought I might even get some rest before the realm opens.

The drivers settled down to meditate. In the control room the controller stood looking out the window at the drivers all sitting on the starter line.

"I think Jarvis is cheating". Said April.

"There were no rules given so I guess they can meditate anyway they want", said Sam.

"Let's hope the realm does open early otherwise we'll be down there waking the all up and helping them get cramp out of their legs", said Michelle.

To many of the drivers relief the announcement did come early morning, no more than forty minutes after they had sat down to meditate.

"The Burning Realm is about to open".

As they began to get up and return to their cars Phoenix said, "Does that mean the entire realm is on fire".

"Let's hope not", replied Akira.

They quickly got to their cars and one by one began to pull up to the starters line. The lights went yellow and when the doors finally finished opening the lights went green.

(Song to accompany this realm is The Duke of Windsor – The Others)

Before they had even reached the end of the tunnel flames could be seen at the end of it. As they emerged the walls on either side containing the realm were covered in four meter high flames.

"Holy cow, cried Phoenix, the track is on fire".

Todd led them through the flames and they all pulled into the center of the track following one behind the other. Up ahead the track split two ways and the drivers divided themselves between them. Taking the right track Todd saw the track steady rise then suddenly as it turned slightly he saw the wall of flame in the center of the dividing track. He took the jump and drove right through the flames. Akira, Tash, Phoenix, Brett and Hannah were right behind him. They then drove through flames being thrown across the track at irregular intervals; it was impossible to avoid them.

The two tracks became one again and drivers began to merge together. Now Michael was leading followed by Jarvis, Leah then Todd. They raced through the chicanes them the track separated into two different directs again and the drivers split up.

Michael, Jarvis, Hannah, Simone and Tarka took the right lane and drive through walls of fire coming up on either side of them while those who took the left lane were jumping through the flames over the other track. The track repeated this style but in reverse then the track merged again.

This time Leah came out in front followed by Todd then Akira. The sides of the track were on fire and they all stayed in the center behind each other. Zero decided to take the drivers on the side, risking the flames. He managed to over take them all pulling in front of Leah.

The track continued on straight until it suddenly turned left into a hairpin turn. Zero took the corner too wide and Leah clipped him as she tried to get around the corner without hitting him. Todd too pulled out wide and was almost taken out by Akira, word of the track change was passed to the remaining drivers and they all got round the turn with no problems.

Leah was again in the lead followed by Akira then Zero. The track began to weave as the flame began to get higher and more wild. Eventually the track broke off into three directions and again the drivers split up. The heat of the track was beginning to take its toll on the driver.

Jarvis was having trouble with the perspiration dripping into his eyes and with his helmet on he could not wipe it away. He had lifted his visor to try and wipe his brow when the tracks merged together again and he side swiped Todd.

Paroxysm was forced into the flaming wall as Jarvis tried to correct his steering and pull Nightmare back into line. As he did so Todd pulled out of the flames and clipped the back of Nightmare. They both began to spin and Simone who was coming up fast behind side swiped Jarvis pushing Nightmare into the flaming wall. It was impossible to avoid the collision and each new car that merged onto the rack got caught in the original collision.

Paroxysm had come to a stand still in the middle of the track and Michael closely followed by Tarka and Tash merge narrowly missing Nightmare but Idris Sri hit the back of Paroxysm pushing it of to one side of the track. Michael lost control and Tarka rammed up the back of him pushing Idris Sri onto the flames. Tash was able to get passed them both by grinding the side of Neon Moon down the flaming wall.

Hannah was the last to come out behind them. She maneuvered around Nightmare and Paroxysm and over took Idris Sri and Poisoned both whom had pulled back into the race. The sides of the track continued to be ablaze; there were more ramps with which the drivers were jumping through walls of flames.

It twisted and turned and many drivers collided with the flaming walls, as they could not tell at what angle to corners turned. It was hot and it was taking it's toll on the drivers and their cars. Then Leah round a corner and found the fire gone. As she made her way towards the exit she looked back into her rear view mirror to see who was behind her. Hannah was not far behind her and then she saw her car swerve and hit the side wall. Leah entered the tunnel and could not see anymore.

Hannah had been glad to see the end of the track she picked up speed to catch up with Leah in front of her when her front tire blow. She lost control of her car and smashed into the wall. The impact sent her spinning and she came to a stop against the wall facing the opposite direction. Akira, Brett, Zero and Phoenix all passed her. She started Heavenly Light and slowly began to turn her around, she got half was across the track when Simone and Tash round the corner. They saw Heavenly Light and Tash pulled in behind Simone as they both passed her to one side.

Hannah got Heavenly Light around and began to make her way back to the Acceledrome. She just got Heavenly Light back over the line when Tarka and Michael came out through the tunnel. Both cars looked worst for wear. The drivers began to gather in front of their garages waiting for Todd and Jarvis to emerge.

They just stood and stared at the entrance to the realm. Minutes passed and Phoenix and Akira were in discussion with Wayne who had come down to join them. Michelle, April and Clare were also with them. Leah and Simone made their way over to them, then the other drivers also came over to the Rampages garage concerned for the two missing drivers.

"What's going on", Simone asked; fear in her voice, "there alright aren't they".

"We've lost communication with both of them", said Wayne.

Simone looked at Leah and Leah shook her head.

Still they waited, after another ten minutes Hank had gone to notify the track coordinator there was a problem and everyone else just waited. Then they heard the noise of cars coming through the tunnel and everyone turned to see Paroxysm it's right side front wheel buckled in on an angle being pushed by Nightmare out of the realm. They pulled up into their garage and the drivers all gathered around to make sure they were ok.

Simone ran over to Nightmare. The paint down the entire right side of Nightmare was blistered and peeling. All four tires had blown. Paroxysm was in worst condition. The paint on the bonnet and left side was also blistered and peeling, the back were White Knight had hit was completely pushed in. Both back tires had blown and the right front wheels had been pushed in on an angle. Paroxysm was trashed.

Jarvis kicked he door open and fell out onto the ground and roller over onto his back.

"Jarvis, Jarvis". Simone was saying, cradling his head in her arms, tears down her face. Jarvis was not wearing his helmet and he did not seem to be burnt at all.

"I'm ok Simy', he told her. "Just need air".

Michelle who had finished examining Todd came over to Jarvis. She checked his vitals and said, "We need to get you both to the infirmary. Neither of you have any burns thankfully but the heat has left you both dehydrated". Wayne and Phoenix were helping Todd to the infirmary with Leah and April following close behind. Tarka and Sam helped Jarvis when he was able to move to the infirmary. Michelle and Simone followed behind. The other drivers remained behind.

"We should probably get up to the control room", said Tash.

"No, not this time", replied Hannah, "I think it can wait until we had all washed and changed".

"I agree", said Michael and the remainder of the drivers left not giving any thought to the conference room or what Rowan might have to say.


	37. Chapter 37 Losing Control

Chapter 37

**Losing Control**

In the infirmary both Todd and Michael were given fluid to help them become more hydrated. Jarvis was lying down and Todd sat in a recliner not far from him. Simone was standing next to Jarvis and they were talking quietly while she was helping him to drink more.

"What happened", she asked

"I couldn't take the heat, the sweat was in my eyes and I couldn't see were I was going. Didn't even see Todd, didn't even realize I'd hit him until he came up to see if I was alright".

"But how did you manage to get out at all with the flame".

"About a minute or so after everyone had passed us the fire went out. That was when Todd came over. We spend several minutes outside our cars trying to cool ourselves before continuing'. Jarvis took another drink from Simone before going on.

"My tires were ok them but as we began to make out way back they began to blow one by one. Todd had blown both his tires on the collision. I blow the last one in the tunnel". Jarvis took another drink.

"I'm just glad you made it back in piece", Simone told him. She ran her hand through his damp hair and down the side of his face.

"I didn't mean to frighten you", he told her.

"I wanted to call you", she replied

"It's a good thing you didn't, he said looking over to Todd. Then he looked back at Simone and said in a low voice "It's over soon, then nothing will come between us". Simone nodded.

Jarvis and Todd were able to return to there rooms an hour after the realm closing. When Leah and Simone returned to the Galaxy room Tash and Hannah were both waiting for them? Simone went straight to her room to shower and change Leah stayed to talked with Tash and Hannah.

"How did you go with your briefing with Rowan", Leah asked. She sat down at the table exhausted.

"Haven't had it yet", replied Tash.

"What", Leah asked in surprise.

"I thought it could wait this time until all the drivers had had a chance to change and refresh themselves", Hannah told her.

Leah looked at her and said with a smile "You'll be challenging me for leadership of this team soon if I'm not careful".

Hannah laughed, "No thanks, I like it just the way it is".

"Well I guess I should go get changed, I cant imagine Rowan waiting too much longer for us". Leah got up and headed to her room.

If the drivers thought Rowan was cold at the previous briefing he was even colder this time.

"I'm happy to see you have all decided to make an appearance". His tone was short. (BTR9)

The drivers did not respond. There was silence for close to a minute then Rowan said, "With only one more realm to race I might hope you will do what is necessary to ensure your cars are ready. The rewards are great at the end and you should be doing more to achieve these rewards".

Again the drivers did not respond. It was Hank that spoke then.

"All the cars had taken a real battering but they are all running to perfection, I can see no problems for the next realm".

"Good, then focus on your driving and be ready for anything". Rowan said to the drivers. Then he was gone.

"Idiot", said Hank under his breath. The drives all looked at him.

Clare gave him a disapproving look and they left with the other controllers.

"That was interesting", said Tarka.

"What, Rowan thinking we wont be ready for the last realm or Hank calling him an idiot", said Zero.

"Both".


	38. Chapter 38 Preparing For The Final Realm

Chapter 38

**Preparing For The Final Realm**

The next three days the driver spent in the garages. There was work to be done to ensure the cars were ready for the final realm. Those drivers with cars that needed little work helped driver with cars that did.

Leah and Simone helped Hannah with her car. They removed damaged panels while Hank tried straightening them out with a hammer. Hannah cringed every time she heard the hammer hit metal.

"You would think they would just replace my car for me now", she said.

"Apparently they don't see the need", replied Simone looking over at Hank.

None of them were game enough to approach Hank so they left him to him self. They had Heavenly Light up on the hydraulic lift. Simone got under to check the suspension. It all checked out ok. The removed the blown tire and the other three and put new ones on.

"You were lucking you blew your tire at the end of the realm, I would hate to see what Nightmare looks like right now", said Simone looking towards the Rampage's garage.

Nightmare was up on the hydraulic lift all four wheels had been removed including the front axles and suspension. Phoenix, Jarvis and Wayne were all working under Nightmare trying to ensure it was ready before the next realm opened.

Paroxysm was on the other hydraulic lift and Todd and Akira were working on her. In the Infernal's garage Brett, Zero and Sam were helping Michael and Tarka with their cars. Both Idris Sri and Poisoned were on the hydraulic lifts as they began checking wheels, axles and suspensions.

They worked through lunch and cars were coming off and on the practice circuit after being tuned and retuned. By dinner time nearly all the cars were ready but both Nightmare and Paroxysm were still on the hydraulic lifts needing more work to be done. They all ate in silence and when they had finished the driver returned to their rooms.

The controllers had watched them all leave and remained behind in the cafeteria.

"Something's going on", Wayne said.

"If it were we would know", Michelle replied.

Hank sat staring at the door. Could they know, there was time these last few days where he was convinced they did, but how. Both Leah and Hannah had kept to their word. He knew neither would risk Rowan's anger and lose being pulled from the races. They had been monitoring them constantly for weeks and they had done nothing that suggested they had given the game away. But still Hank had a feeling some thing was not quite right.

He leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"If there is something going on we'll find out soon enough", Hank told the others.

Hank and Sam helped Wayne, Jarvis and Todd with Nightmare and Paroxysm the flowing day. The impact of being hit from all sides had left Paroxysm with extensive damage. The entire drive shaft was bent and they were unable to get it straight enough to get it running right. During mid morning Todd's frustration had peeked and he through the spanner he was holder across the garage.

"She's not going anywhere", he told Wayne.

Wayne was reluctant to agree there was no way Paroxysm was going to race again. He went to speak with Hank and they both left the garage together. Todd headed up to the viewing platform to watch Idris Sri and Poisoned on the practice circuit. The Velvet Galaxy was there as well as Zero and Brett.

"How is it going with Paroxysm" asked Tarka.

"No good, she's not going anywhere".

They all looked at Todd, their plan depended on all of them all going into the final realm.

"Everything has a way of working out in the end", said Hannah.

"Yeah even if you have to team with me", said Leah.

Todd smiled and said, "Only if you let me drive".

Leah laughed "No chance".

They all sat back and watched the two cars racing around the circuit.

That night they again ate dinner in silence and once they had finished they all left together. They met this night in the conference room. They had Wayne downloaded the footage from Nightmare. The camera on Paroxysm was destroyed so they had no footage. The footage from Idris Sri and Poisoned was downloaded also. They spent the night watching the footage and discussing different aspects of the realm until they finally retired for the night.

The third day they found Paroxysm had been replaced with an identical one. Jarvis was upset they could not replace Nightmare. He was helped by Phoenix and Wayne to finish Nightmare and by lunch time Nightmare was on the practice circuit. Jarvis still grumbled about not having Nightmare replaced, as one side of the car was still blacked and burnt and did nothing to the look of it. This made Simone laugh.

"I keep forgetting he's all about paint and detail", she said.

On the last night before the final realm opening the drivers again ate dinner in silence then retired to their rooms. As Leah got up Hank called out to her.

She looked at Hannah and indicated that she would meet up with them in a moment.

Leah went over to the controllers and sat down at the end of their table.

"What's up", she asked

"We thought we might asked you the same thing", asked Clare.

"What do you mean", Leah asked casually.

"You all seem to be quiet these last few days, is there something going on".

Leah shrugged, "Why should there be anything going on, tomorrows the last realm, everyone knows after that it's over maybe we all have the blues about leaving".

Clare stared at Leah unconvinced by her answer.

Leah turned to Hank, "What do you think, there's something else going on".

Hank shrugged, "I don't care", he answered. "Like you said after tomorrow it's all over and it's back to the real world for us".

Leah nodded then got up. "We're all just tired Clare, most of us have had enough and just want it to be over. Don't go thinking anything else into it, it will only keep you awake at night".

Leah left the cafeteria to return to her room. Tonight they were all getting an early night for the final realm the following day. (BRT10)


	39. Chapter 39 The Acceleration Realm

Chapter 39

**The Acceleration Realm**

The drivers arrived at breakfast cheerful and looking forward to the final realm. They joked and laughed with each other and the somber mood that had hung over the drivers the past three days had gone. If the controller thought anything strange about the behavior they did not say anything.

After breakfast they made their way to the garage. There was no meditating this morning; they all stayed close to their cars waiting for the announcement.

By lunchtime they made their way wearily to the cafeteria. Unsure if the announcement was going to be made during lunch they ate quickly then returned to the garage.

In the Infernal garage the men had taken up a game of cards to kill time. The Galaxy girls were idly chatting about life outside the realms and in the Rampage garage the men were trying to throw sockets and anything else lying around into a near by bin.

At two o'clock the announcement finally came.

"The Acceleration Realm is about to open".

The driver stopped what they were doing and got into their cars. They all pulled up to the starter line and waited until the lights went green.

(Song to accompany this realm is Offspring – Nitro)

They took off and coming out of the tunnel continued in a straight line as the track widened. Akira and Zero took the lead, Phoenix and Brett coming up behind. The track was around two kilometers in length before it turned right and headed back to the way the drivers had just come from.

The lead between the first four drivers opened up. Behind them Todd and Michael were racing against each other side by side behind then Tarka, Leah, Hannah and Tash were looking for gaps in which to pass them and each other. Simone then Jarvis bought up the rear.

Further down the track it turned left then again headed back the way they had just come. The track continued this way for several more turns; it began to get shorter with every turn they made. Then as they turned left again the track stretched out before them. They raced each other Akira then Zero still maintaining the lead. The track continued straight ahead for another two kilometers then it turned right.

"This is it", said Leah.

Suddenly the drivers began to change positions. Akira, Zero, Brett and Phoenix dropped back. Michael, Todd and Leah took the lead. All the other drivers pulled in behind their team leader. The three teams drove along side each other until the exit to the realm appeared. Then the Velvet Galaxy took off and in behind them pulled up the Universal Rampage and behind them the Infernal Odyssey. They drove in straight formation right through the exit of the realm and back into the Acceledrome.

Coming out into the Acceledrome they drove through before realizing they were driving straight passed the Galaxy's garage, through the roller doors behind their garage and down a short tunnel and out into the sunshine on the other side. And there before them was the horror of the truth.

Morning Angel came to an abrupt stop; next to her the other drivers pulled up along side each other. Leah got out and walking to the front of Morning Angle removed her helmet and looking at the scene before her. The other drivers did the same then Leah turned to Hannah and said, "Did you know anything about this". The look of horror on Hannah's face told her she did not.

There in front of them stood three large stadium size grand stand, in the center of them a podium with a ramp up to it and at the end of the podium a stage where Rowan stood with the six controllers behind him.

In the grand stand would have been close to one hundred thousand people cheering and holding up team banners and posters of their favourite drivers and team. Behind the grand stands were enormous screens showing all twelve drivers were they stood, on others it showed team stats, highlights from the last thirty three days within the Acceledrome and the name of the team and driver that won the overall Accelerace.

Disgusted with the scene before her Leah got back into Morning Angel, She put it into reverse and took off. She pulled the hand brake on, turn Morning Angel around and headed back into the Acceledrome; from her rear vision mirror she saw all the drivers following.

Back inside the garage Leah pulled up next to the bollards that had been placed alone the garage to ensure the driver drove straight through. She got out, jumped over the bollards on the Rampages side and ran through their garage. At the bench by the door she removed her earphone, took her spare out of her jacket pocket and remove the phone from her pants and through then on the bench as the other driver came up beside her they did the same.

They took of towards there rooms.

"Hurry", Leah called out as they ran to their room, grabbed bags they had packed that morning off their beds. They them made their way to the door they had arrive through. The Infernal drivers were already here waiting.

""It's locked", said Michael

The Rampage came running up the corridor "Get out of my way", said Jarvis as he kicked the door which splintered of it's hinge's. He pushed it open and they made their way to the garage below. The door to the garage was not locked and as they enter they made their way to their cars.

"You all know what to do, see you again on the outside", called Leah as she ran to the roller door to open it for their escape.

Rowan was stunned. He had not expected them to turn around. He knew they would be shocked to learn the truth but he thought they would get over it. The crowd had become louder as Rowan and the six controllers began top walk towards the entrance to the Acceledrome.

As they neared the tunnel the drivers had disappeared into Rowan heard the roller door to his left open. He pause just before entering the Acceledrome and turned toward the door. Then the drivers began to emerge in their vehicles heading away from Rowan and the Acceledrome. He stood there watching as they turned into where all the cars were parked and watched them one by one disappear.

He looked back into the tunnel then continued to go in.

He came up to the abandoned cars, stepped over the bollards and made his way through the Rampage's garage. At the door he saw all the earphones and phones sitting on the bench. He walked over to them, picked up a Velvet Galaxy earphone and studied the logo painted on it. Them he noticed a small button at the back of one of the earphones. He pushed it and it did nothing.

Rowan looked over to Hank and said, "Did you know these earphones have been tampered with".

"No", asked Hank.

Hank come over and picked up an earphone. He turned it over and opened it up. He studied it for a moment them said, "It has a jamming device installed".

It suddenly dawned on Rowan and he began to laugh. They had managed to fool him. They knew all along and they played the game until them end; now it was his turn to be made the fool. He shook his head. It wasn't over yet, thought Rowan.

(Song to accompany this scene Nickleback – Someday)

Eleven drivers drove through the parked cars until they made it out the other side, then making to the road they left the Acceledrome, the grand stands and Rowan all behind them.


	40. Chapter 40 Beyond The Realms

Chapter 40

**Beyond The Realms**

**BTR 1. The Letter**

Todd collected his mail on his way to the track. There he looked through it before getting out of his car. He opened the door then glanced back on the letter lying on the top. He picked it up again and turned it over. It did not have who it was from but the writing looked too familiar that Todd opened it. As he began to read the letter he realized it was from Leah. The eight page letter told him everything from the terrible night he had wrongly accused her of having an affair, the weeks after that night, what she had been involved with the past four years and what she was about to become involved in. The letter disturbed him. He read it again, then getting back into the car made the decision to visit someone else whom he thought might be interest in reading what Leah had wrote.

**BTR 2. Don't Ask, Won't Tell**

Jarvis was in the spray booth when one of the mechanics called out to him to say there was someone their to see him. He stopped what he was doing and came out of the booth. Todd James was leaning against a bench a short distance away. Jarvis walked over to him. They knew each other through the racing circuits and Jarvis had done some painting for Todd in the past.

"Todd wasn't expecting to see you here".

"I came by to see if you were still going away in a few weeks time".

Jarvis looked at Todd eyebrows creased, "Yeah, I am".

"You'll be away for five weeks right".

"Yes, that's right".

Todd held up the letter, he knew there were things in it that he would have preferred not to share but this was more important. Jarvis took the letter and said, "What's this".

"This came today for me, the person who wrote it to me doesn't know what I know. I think it might somehow benefit you to read it".

Jarvis read the letter, occasionally looking at Todd as he did. When he finished he handed back the letter. They stared at each other saying nothing. They both knew they had signed contracts that forbid them from talking about the up coming races so all Jarvis said was "Leave it to me, I know what to do".

With that Todd turned and left.

**BTR 3. The Deception**

Jarvis left the two Velvet Galaxy earphone covers on the table and returned to his room with his tool case. Back inside his room he began to modify the internals of the two earphones so that they would act as a jamming device when they needed to talk to one another without Big Brother hearing. He drilled a small hole in the end and installed a small button.

When the button was pressed it jammed all the microphones in the bedrooms and allowed you to talk freely to any other driver with the modification. Any driver that had an earphone with its team logo painted on it had been modified. Off course it would work anywhere in the Acceledrome but the bedrooms where the only rooms that did had have camera's in them and the point was to get through the realms without anyone knowing they knew the truth.

**BTR 4. The Truth**

Leah sat staring at the door, her earphone in her hand. Her phone ran and she saw Todd's name. She slowly bought it up to her ear and press the phone to answer it.

"Don't say anything, when I hang up turn you phone onto silence then when I call again pushed the button on the back of the second earphone Jarvis has given you". Leah picked up the earphone from the bed and located the button on the back she had not noticed.

The phone went dead; she changed it to silent mode then a minute later Todd called back. She pushed the button on the second earphone and answered his call. "Todd, what's going on".

"We don't have much time so listen".

"Jarvis has added a jamming device to your second earphone, we can talk without anyone else hearing as long as we do it from our room were we cant been seem, it's the safes place right know".

"The Rampage knows the truth Leah about the whole Truman, Big Brother thing. Jarvis is letting Simone know now. Anyone with their earphone painted will know the truth and these are the only people you will be able to contact until Jarvis can get everyone's earphones modified".

Leah signed. "Thank you, I did not know how I was going to get through this. Rowan has threaten to pull me because, because.." Leah trailed of.

"Your not alone in this now, we'll get through this together".

"Hannah is involved as well, she and I worked together on this".

"Ok, I'll let the others know but we can't say anything to her until she has had her earphone modified".

"We need to get back to the garage, we must not let anyone get suspicious of our actions. Talk only from your room and preferably late at night when you know everyone is going to be in bed".

"OK then, thank you Todd".

"I'm doing this for you Leah". Then he hung up.

**BTR 5. Turn Up Your Stereo**

Jarvis found Simone in the Galaxy's garage with Tash and Hank by Heavenly Light. They all looked up and Jarvis indicated for Simone to come to him. She made her way over to the entrance of the garage.

"You can come in you know", Simone told him.

Jarvis laughed, "I know. I just wanted to give you your second earphone back".

"Wow, that was quick".

"No messing around. Give me a few minutes then call me just to make sure everything's working ok".

"OK, said Simone, I'll do that".

Simone left it for around four minutes; it was as long as she could wait. Standing by White Knight she dialed Jarvis' number. He answered straight away.

"Where are you standing right now", he asked.

"Beside White Knight", Simone replied.

"Get inside and turn the radio up just to make sure no interference occurs", he told her.

Simone did as he asked and turned her music on and up.

"Can you hear me alright", she asked him loudly.

"Yeah all ok, thanks". Then Jarvis hung up.

Simone looked at the screen on her phone surprised he had hung up. Then her phone rang again and she answered it. Before she said anything Jarvis said to her.

"Don't say a word Simone but listen carefully. This entire place has been bugged and there are hidden cameras everywhere recording our every movement. We're in the middle of a Big Brother, Truman style environment. If you look at the second earphone I have just given you, you will see a small button on the back.

Simone looked at the second earphone in her other hand and sure enough there was a button on the back, but she could not make any sense of what he was saying.

"When you press this button it acts as a jamming device for all the microphones in a five meter vicinity. The only safe place you can use this is in your bedroom as they are the only rooms that do not have cameras but they do have microphones hidden there".

This news shocked Simone.

"I cant talk for much longer we are trying not to draw attention to ourselves but what you need to know is anyone that has their earphones painted knows the truth and that you should change you phone settings to vibrate only. We'll talk again tonight once everyone have gone to bed it will be safer than".

With that Jarvis hung up again and Simone sat staring. Then she suddenly realized Leah was standing beside her. She nodded at her and Simone got out of White Knight.

**BTR 6. Something In Mind**

Leah had learnt of Hannah's initial attraction to both Michael and Todd from Tash. Once Hannah had been told the truth about Leah and Todd and the realization of what this meant them all being there, Leah feared Hannah would choose to leave the Acceledrome. The two days Hannah had locked herself away in her room were terrible times for the Velvet Galaxy. It was Tash that came up with the idea of getting Michael to help.

"Well, she did like Michael also", said Tash as she and Leah discussed what they were going to do if Hannah did not come out of her room the following day. Leah lay on her bed looking up at the roof, they always tried to keep their conversations quick and too the point, never daring to take too long incase they should be called officially. Tash was in her room under the pretense of getting ready for dinner.

"Do you have something in mind", asked Leah.

"What if Michael were to come and speak with her when none of us are here. She would probably speak to him and he's a pretty smooth talker he could find a way of getting into her room. Once he was in he could tell her what was going on".

Leah thought this over, it could work. Leah was concerned that if any of them went in to speak to Hannah their conversations would be recorded. Leah was grateful cameras had never been installed in the bedrooms but the microphones were a pain.

"I'll speak to Michael tomorrow", said Leah. She knew she would have to be the one to speak to him if they were to get him to do this.

"Not tonight", Tash asked.

"No, he's only just had his earphones painted and their going to speak to him tonight about the truth, better that I leave it for the morning".

"Then make it early, we really need to get on top of this".

"I know", sighed Leah.

**BTR 7. Saving a Life (part two)**

Leah called Michael that morning early. She rang twice before the third time he answered.

"Good morning", said Leah.

"Is it", replied Michael

"I'm sorry Michael, this was never what I intended it to be". She heard him sigh.

"So why the early morning call".

"I have something I need you to do".

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that".

Leah gave a small laugh which made Michael smile to himself.

"It's not that bad, I need you to use your charm on someone".

"Not you then".

"No, not me, Hannah".

"Hannah, I thought she was sick".

"No, she's hiding in her room because she knows it's the only place that is without cameras. We haven't been able to talk to her because they are watching us too closely. But if you were to go in and use your charm, manipulate the situation until an appropriate time came where you were able to tell her what we know, then she would be able to continue to race otherwise they are going to pull her".

"She's the last one Michael, we need to get her on our side before it's too late".

"You think she'll talk to me", he asked.

"Yes, I believe she will".

"So when do I do this".

"Tonight, whether she comes out or not, she needs to have Jarvis paint her earphones as soon as possible. It has been arranged that we all meet in the conference room this evening after dinner so do it then".

"OK then, leave it to me".

"Thank you Michael".

"I'm only doing this for you". Then he hung up.

Michael sat on the bed. He had slept little the night before after Tarka had called him and told him about the earphone with the jamming device and then everything that was going on in the Acceledrome.

Michael could not believe that Leah and Hannah had been involved but it did explain to him how Leah had come to be there. He was annoyed to discover that both Todd and Jarvis knew before they had even entered what was going on. Michael had even decided to call Todd and question their being there as this bothered him most of all.

"Leah told Rowan the truth about what happen. He must have decided that it would make a great story. Add some tension and drama to the show. I think he cared very little as to how it might affect us. He never told Leah before she entered that we would both be here so she wrote to me telling me the truth about the night we fought and what she had been doing the past four years and her coming in here. Ultimately she gave the whole blot away because Rowan didn't trust her in the end to tell her the truth'.

Michael listened to Todd, it might have been much worst if Todd had not known the truth, he thought.

"You believe Leah when she told you about what happened".

"Yes, I would have believed it then if I'd only given her the chance to explain but I was too hot tempered then and I've paid for it every since"

Michael said nothing for a short while then said, "I was wrong what I did to Leah but I don't regret it, you don't deserve her. But she's made her choice and I except that now".

Todd's anger still remained and he did not think it would ever go after reading Leah's letter but for her sake he had to let this go.

"All I've ever wanted was the best for her", he told Michael.

"Then see to it she gets it", Michael replied, and then hung up.

**BTR 8. The Last To Join**

Michael entered the Galaxy rooms. He made his way towards the room Leah had told him was Hannah's and knocked on the door.

Hannah lay on her bed. She heard the knock and wished they would go away. She know there she was in trouble because she was keeping to her room but she had had enough of it all and had finally decide that she would leave the Acceledrome the following morning.

"Hannah, can I come in please". Said Michael.

Hannah got up surprised and opened the door. Michael stood there in a pair of jeans and an Infernal top. He looked good, she thought. She stepped to one side and let him come in. Once he was in she closed the door.

"Going somewhere", he asked.

Hannah had her bag sitting on the dresser opened and half packed. She ignored his question and said, "You should not have come here".

"Maybe", he replied.

Hannah offered Michael the chair but he sat on the bed instead. This unsettles Hannah so she sat in the chair herself.

"Are you ok, your team say you're unwell".

Was that what they were saying, she thought.

"Yeah, I've been unwell". She agreed with him.

They stare at each other for a moment then Michael said, "Well perhaps I could help you to feel better". Hannah went bright red and Michael gave a small laugh.

"Come here", he told her.

Hannah sat there staring at him. He lifted his hand and indicated for her to join him on the bed. Hannah slowly got up and went to him. She looked at Michael then watched as he removed his earphone and took the second from his pocket. Hannah looked down at them then watched as Michael turned one over in his hand and pushed a small button on the back.

Hannah looked back up at him a puzzled look on her face.

Then Michael spoke. "We all know the truth Hannah, about the cameras, the television and internet coverage and the involvement you and Leah have with the whole thing".

Hannah glared around in panic.

"They can't hear us, this button on the earphone jams the microphones in these rooms.

"What, how", said Hannah in surprise.

"You know Rowan deliberately placed Leah, Todd and myself here", Hannah nodded. "Well we didn't know we were going to be here together so a month before we came in Leah wrote to Todd explaining what she had become involved in. She feared if the truth came out while she was in it might hurt us all".

"What truth", asked Hannah?

Michael sighed. "I've known Leah my whole life and have loved her for as long. I thought that one day we might be more than friends but then she met and fell in love with Todd and he with her. I never thought much of their relationship but soon they were married and their happiness ate my insides until one day I did something awful".

Hannah watched him sit there recalling the mistakes of his past. She put her hand on his.

He went on. "I manipulated things so that it looked like Leah and I were having an affair, when I put my plan into action Todd and Leah had a huge argument. Todd refused to listen to her and he walked out. I was betting on his temper being explosive as he has always been that type of person. I thought I finely had her, that she would come to me now that Todd longer wanted her but she disappeared that night and neither of us heard from her again".

"It was some time later that I admitted there was no affair but by them the damage had been done and Todd believed he had lost her although I know he never stopped loving her".

Michael looked at his hands and Hannah's in his.

"After I arrived here she told me she was pregnant when she and Todd had argued and that a she had lost the child a week later". Hannah removed her hand from his and stared towards the door. How little she knew or understood Leah. This surprised Hannah. Rowan really had used Leah far worst then he had used her.

After several moments Michael spoke again.

"After Todd received the letter he realized they were going to be in here together, although he never contacted her before the races started to tell her. Instead he went to see Jarvis. He knew Jarvis was going to be away for five weeks but did not know why. He took a hunch and showed Jarvis the letter Leah had written. They never spoke about it but Jarvis told him to leave it to him. Since we have all arrive Jarvis has been modifying earphones and painting them to identify who is in the know".

"So that means the Rampage has known the truth right from the start", Hannah asked.

"As too has Simone and Leah", Michael told her.

Hannah lay back on the bed. Michael looked back at her. "They know that you are being monitored closely so they have made no attempt these last two days to try and speak with you but now that everyone knows the truth Leah felt it important you knew before they made a decision to have you removed. We need you here not out there".

Hannah sat back up and looked at Michael "So I need to have Jarvis modify my earphones".

"If you want to be able to speak freely without fear of being heard. We only communicate with each other in the confides of our rooms and only when we know the persons we want to speak with are in their room. You will need to turn your phone to silence so that the ring is not picked up before you activate the jamming device".

"You didn't have you earphone painted when I last saw you, when were yours done", asked Hannah.

"Yesterday".

"So we were the last".

Michael shrugged. "Better late than never I say. I won't risk talking like this for much longer, I don't want anyone becoming suspicious".

"If you leave now they may think it strange.

Michael turned to Hannah and with a wicked grin said, "Who says I'm leaving".

**BTR 9. Pressure from the Outside**

Rowan cut of communications from the drivers. He had been receiving calls the moment Todd and Jarvis came out the realm. He did not take any of them and he knew there would be hell to pay because of what happened in the fire realm.

After Leah's accident the executive producers had kicked up a stink about the realms being too difficult for the drivers and perhaps too dangerous. To difficult thought Rowan was it suppose to be a walk in the park. Weren't they making billions of dollars a day in merchandise and advertising? They couldn't have it both ways. They'll get over it he thought.

They had been nothing but trouble for Rowan since the first realm opened. They didn't care how hard it had been to organize so long as the as the investor were kept happy. Rowan would like to see them here trying to organize four hundred people to make this whole thing work?

They had had to put up walls and screens around the outside of the entire track to hide the caravan city that had been establish for all those involved and then there where the dozen or so sheds that housed all the track pieces.

After every realm had been completed they worked day and night for three full days to get the next realm ready. And it had not been without it's complications but they had done it.

One more realm to go then show time. Everything had steadily been coming together to greet the drivers after the final realm. Rowan was confident that everything was gong to be fine.

The drivers had no idea what was going on. Leah and Hannah had both kept to their agreements and said nothing. It was touch and go there for a while with Hannah but her "little illness" did well in the ratings and the night with Michael seemed to help her along. They were almost there. It had been hard work but Rowan was convinced it had all been worth it.

**10. Conference Call**

Leah waited an hour after returning to her room before putting through a conference call to all the drivers. Once everyone was online she began.

"I don't know what is going on on the outside but something is planned for the last realm that I am sure off. Hannah do you know anything".

"No", she replied.

"We need to have everything ready before the last realm open".

"Do you know anything about the last realm", Zero asked.

"What I can tell you about the last realm is that it is all about speed. But it's not going to have the ending Rowan is expecting".

Leah went on to explain her plan for the last realm while everyone listened.

When she had finished all the drivers agreed to the plan.


End file.
